Vestígios de família
by Gih Bright
Summary: Durante muitos anos, Sasuke sempre suspeitou que existisse algo de errado com ele. Seu pai dizia que ele era velho demais para ter medo do escuro, curiosamente sua mãe nunca disse isso, muito menos o seu irmão. Mas Itachi não estava lá quando tudo de repente parou de fazer sentido. Itanaru/Naruita. Lemons. Sobrenatural. Sinopse completa na fic.
1. Vestígios

_Oi gente! Era pra eu ter postado isso sexta, no niver do Naruto, mas DEU TUDO ERRADO. Aniversário de parente pra ir, cliente pra atender, trovões pra me deixar longe do pc. Sábado a luz vai embora e ainda ter um vendaval que derrubou mais de cem mangas (minha casa tem um pomar S2) e algumas ferraram o telhado de casa, deixando uma sujeira linda pra eu limpar ¬¬ (fica a dica: não tenha casa grande). Domingo o nyah ferrou comigo S2 E hoje eu só tive tempo agora ¬¬' Pero aqui está a nova fic!__  
><em>_Yay, ela tem elementos do fandom de Supernatural (a série dos lindos irmãos Winchester) e uma ou outra coisa tirada de Kuroshitsuji ou D gray man. Eu estou bem empolgada com o projeto yay espero que gostem ^^__  
><em>_Queria agradecer MUITO MUITO MUITO MUITO a minha beta Kitsune Lyra que tem se dedicado bastante a esse projeto junto comigo, sofrendo muito porque eu optei por ser Itanaru/naruita em vez de Narusasu como er, sem spoilers hauahuahuahauhauhaa__  
><em>_Sem mais chateação, a fic!_

* * *

><p><strong>UM<strong>

**Vestígio**

* * *

><p><strong>Ves·tí·gi·o <strong>

(latim vestigium, -ii, planta do pé, pegada, passo, marca)

substantivo masculino

1. .Rastro; pegada.

2. Aquilo que fica ou sobra do que desapareceu ou passou. = INDÍCIO, RASTRO, TRAÇO

3. Quantidade muito pequena. = TRAÇO

* * *

><p><span>Sasuke<span>

* * *

><p>Ele estava correndo por um corredor com a iluminação precária, havia uma taurus na sua mão e o peso da arma não era algo desconhecido para ele, mesmo que uma voz no fundo da sua cabeça dissesse que ele nunca pegou num revolver antes. "É um sonho", sua mente dizia, "tem que ser um sonho", mas ele não se sentia em um sonho. Sasuke parou de correr quando chegou a uma sala.<p>

_Você treinou tiro ao alvo. Não tem porque estranhar nada._

Tudo estava silencioso, mas havia outros ali, em algum lugar daquele prédio. Itachi estava ali também, em algum lugar. A coisa também estava ali, com garras prontas para rasgar a sua pele e dentes afiados para devorá-lo vivo. O pensamento lhe fez estremecer. A adrenalina corria em suas veias, enquanto Sasuke observava atentamente o corredor atrás de si: estava vazio. Ele entrou na sala, pisando macio no chão de concreto.

A sala era grande, talvez do tamanho de um auditório, havia móveis encobertos com um lençol já amarelado, muitas folhas secas e poeira, o cheiro úmido e mofado só não era pior porque as grandes janelas estavam sem o vidro. O silêncio era incômodo, Sasuke queria controlar a sua respiração, mas por mais que tentasse não fazer barulho, seu corpo parecia que não respondia a esse comando. Mesmo seus passos não eram silenciosos o bastante e a crescente sombra que invadia a sala lhe pregavam peças.

Foi quando ele viu.

Seu coração passou a bater lentamente, sua respiração quase parando totalmente quando ele percebeu que na parte mais sombria da sala havia um homem sentado sobre uma cadeira, de costas para ele. "É isso" ele pensou, sabendo por instinto que correu para encontrar aquela pessoa. O medo cedeu lugar à adrenalina que veio junto da certeza que ele encontrou o objetivo daquela missão.

_Sim, missão. Eu e os outros viemos aqui porque..._

Seu coração estava disparado, as mãos suadas seguravam o revolver como se sua vida dependesse disso, mas apesar dele saber que precisava se aproximar mais, suas pernas tremiam. Sasuke respirou lenta e profundamente, tentando não fazer barulho, mas com um movimento suave o estranho ergueu o braço com a mão aberta em sua direção e foi como se uma rajada de vento o forçasse a ir para trás até que suas costas bateram de encontro à parede e a arma voou de sua mão.

Sasuke observou o revolver cair há uns dez passos de onde ele estava, seus olhos arregalados. Uma arma simplesmente não _voava_ assim! Não havia vento, não havia nada que o prendesse a parede, _mas ele não conseguia se mover._ O desespero começou a invadi-lo em uma corrente intensa de compreensão que aquele era o fim se ele não fizesse alguma coisa, qualquer coisa para mudar aquilo. Sasuke tentava dar um passo a frente, mas havia uma força invisível o mantendo contra a parede.

Por mais que Sasuke tentasse mover seus braços para frente, ele não conseguia fazer nada contra o campo de força que o prendia. O som de passos suaves foi ouvido; o estranho caminhava em sua direção. Sasuke grunhiu com ódio, forçando seu corpo a ir para frente e correr

_até a arma_

para longe dali, mas era como lutar contra um peso que era maior que do que ele poderia suportar. Com desespero, seus olhos vasculharam a sala em busca de qualquer coisa que pudesse ajudar, a arma caída estava muito longe dele.

-MALDITO ME SOLTA! –ele berrou com ódio. –QUEM É VOCÊ?

-Cala a boca fedelho. –mandou o homem com uma voz gutural profunda, que fez os cabelos da sua nuca se arrepiarem. O desconhecido estava de frente para si e o rosto dele... Sasuke conhecia aquele rosto, mas não era quem achava que era.

Era outra coisa controlando aquela pessoa.

-Você...? –Sasuke balbuciou. –O que...?

-Não me envolva em seus encontros sentimentais pirralho. –zombou o estranho, mas dessa vez a voz mudou. Era a voz dele. Mas o brilho avermelhado daqueles olhos em nada lembravam os olhos que Sasuke tão bem conhecia.

O estranho, que ainda estava com a mão aberta erguida em sua direção, começou a fechar a mão e a pressão em seu corpo quadruplicou a intensidade antes mesmo que ele pudesse gritar em dor. Sasuke ofegou sentindo de repente como se todos os seus órgãos fossem espremidos, quase o colocando em choque pela dor intensa que seu corpo emitiu. Em poucos segundos, ele sentiu uma tontura extraordinária que veio acompanhada pela vontade de vomitar, sua visão oscilando por causa da dor que sentia. Ele sentia que sua camisa estava ficando úmida e o cheiro férreo do seu sangue lhe atingiu com força, aumentando ainda mais a vontade de regurgitar.

Sasuke não conseguia respirar, se mexer doía, sua garganta ardia como se estivesse completamente arranhada. Ele abriu a boca, tentando respirar para conseguir minimizar a agonia que sentia pela falta de ar, mas a compressão era tão forte que Sasuke percebeu que o vômito era mais sangue e ele começou a engasgar.

-N...!

De algum lugar não muito distante, o som de um disparo retumbou na sala. O homem tremeluziu, sangue manchava o lado esquerdo do peito dele. No mesmo momento que o vermelho se tornou azul, a compressão surreal parou e enquanto Sasuke caia sem forças no chão, ele viu Itachi segurando uma arma.

Suado e com o coração acelerado, Sasuke acordou. Ele levou uma das mãos ao rosto, afastando a franja negra da testa, enquanto percebia que dormiu sentado. Uma dor aguda e intensa nas suas costas indicava que ele ficou tempo demais inclinado sobre o processo de capa cor de rosa de cinco volumes que ele usou para dormir. Que ótimo: ele dormiu no escritório.

Ainda bem que era sexta feira e ninguém o incomodava na sala de reuniões, onde ele trabalhava. Sasuke piscou, ajeitando-se melhor na cadeira e colocando os pensamentos em ordem. "Foi um pesadelo" ele pensou, respirando calmamente enquanto limpava os olhos. Não era de seu feitio dormir no trabalho, talvez a rotina de dois estágios e a faculdade estivessem finalmente cobrando o seu preço. Ou talvez fosse só o estresse que aquela época do ano lhe causava porque era a única resposta lógica e coerente para tudo o que estava acontecendo nos últimos tempos. Não havia nada com o que ele deveria se preocupar, especialmente agora que a época das provas tinha acabado.

"Tudo vai voltar ao normal" Sasuke pensou, afastando tudo o mais da sua mente. Com vagar, enquanto bocejava baixinho, Sasuke se levantou e foi em direção ao banheiro. Um dos advogados do escritório tranquilamente se servia de café na pequena copa. Suigetsu estava de costas para ele, o que deu tempo para Sasuke se recompor um pouco mais.

-Oi Sasuke, tudo bom? –perguntou o advogado quando o viu.

Sasuke apenas assentiu com a cabeça, dando a volta na mesa redonda que ficava ao lado da entrada do toalete. Entretanto, antes que ele pudesse chegar ao banheiro, a mão de Suigetsu se fechou no seu ombro esquerdo impedindo-o de prosseguir e Sasuke se virou para encarar o outro.

Os olhos de Suigetsu estavam negros, das pupilas até o branco dos olhos.

Por um momento, com um choque de incompreensão terrível, Sasuke ficou observando aqueles olhos anormais, sentindo que todo o ambiente ficou ainda mais gelado. "Não seja estúpido!" ele pensou com raiva de si mesmo, piscando com força e assim que o fez os olhos de Suigetsu voltaram ao tom lilás habitual. Algo em sua expressão fez com que o advogado desse um riso malicioso irritante e Sasuke fechou a cara.

-Tem certeza de que está bem? –inquiriu Suigetsu com a voz amena, até mesmo divertida. –Você parece que viu um demônio...

-Não seja tolo, isso não existe. –respondeu Sasuke com seriedade, tirando a mão do advogado do seu ombro e virando-se em direção ao banheiro. –Com licença.

Suigetsu murmurou alguma coisa, mas Sasuke não prestou atenção, preferindo fechar a porta do banheiro e se isolar do advogado. Ele lavou o rosto, esfregando os olhos com força para espantar os resquícios do pesadelo.

Coisas estranhas aconteciam naquela época do ano, ele deveria estar acostumado com isso, mas não estava. Devia ser apenas estresse e nada mais. Mas talvez não fosse, entretanto, não havia uma resposta para esses eventos incomuns. Pensar muito nesse assunto o fez lembrar de que não visitava os pais já fazia uns bons quatro meses. Sasuke respirou fundo, concentrando-se no que precisava ser feito e deixou o banheiro.

Aquilo que não tem solução, solucionado está.

* * *

><p>O bom de trabalhar à sexta feita pelo período da tarde é que bastava acabar o serviço e todos poderiam ir embora cedo. Sasuke terminou de fazer as alegações finais do processo que usou como travesseiro às quatro horas e isso lhe deu tempo mais do que suficiente para resolver suas pendências.<p>

Ele não sabia se ficava satisfeito ou frustrado que o lugar parecia a mesma coisa de sempre e não muito digno dos seus pais. Apesar de ser bem no centro da cidade, até mesmo sendo possível escutar os carros descendo a ladeira atrás de si, o lugar tinha aquele silêncio sepulcral e o ar de abandono que o fazia parecer o portal para outro mundo. Quase ninguém ia ali, como se precisasse de um motivo para visitar aqueles que ali estavam.

Seja qual fosse o motivo, Sasuke deu de ombros e seguiu o corredor A-4, passando pelo concreto escorregadio pela quantidade de musgo que nasceu ali junto do mato. Ele caminhou até ficar lado a lado com uma enorme mangueira florida, o cheiro adocicado das flores enchia suas narinas e Sasuke bufou, seguindo até a sombra da árvore. Um mato com pequenas e delicadas flores brancas nasceu ao lado da jazida de mármore preto da família Uchiha. Sasuke sorriu com isso: era o tipo de flor que a sua mãe gostava.

Mikoto Uchiha adorava flores silvestres. Não era do tipo de mulher que gostava de rosas ou lírios, mas do tipo que gostava de receber cravinhos-de-cemitério laranjas, trompeta de anjos, não importando se eram das brancas ou das rosadas, jacintos, hortênsias e outras flores sem grandes significados. Por ela, Sasuke aprendeu o nome das flores que todo o resto do mundo esquecia.

-Oi mãe, oi pai. –ele murmurou para o vazio.

A foto sorridente da sua mãe e o retrato carrancudo do pai, ao menos, continuavam imóveis, como era para ser. Com um suspiro pesaroso e se sentindo um péssimo filho por não ter trazido flores aos dois, Sasuke se aproximou ainda mais da jazida, até quase tocar os retratos congelados, protegidos das intempéries por um vidro.

Fazia três anos que ele fazia o mesmo trajeto durante o mês de agosto, mas o tempo não deixava a dor menor. Bastava Sasuke se olhar no espelho ou então tomar alguma decisão que ele se lembrava dos dois. Ele era um adulto e a ordem natural era essa: os pais deveriam deixar os filhos para tentar a sorte no mundo.

O que deixava Sasuke arrasado era a falta de respostas.

A morte era uma consequência natural, todos passariam por isso um dia, mas o caso dos seus pais era além do senso comum. Há dois anos, no mês de agosto, ele voltou para a casa tarde, chegou em casa com tudo escuro e quando ele ligou a luz só viu os corpos dos seus pais na sala, ambos sem vida. Havia vestígios de que algum desconhecido entrou na casa, mas a polícia não conseguiu encontrar nenhum suspeito. Nem mesmo isso!

E nem era isso o pior: a causa da morte era desconhecida. Seus pais não sofreram nenhuma lesão contundente ou cortante, não sofreram com falta de ar, nem mesmo foram torturados. Eles não foram queimados, nem mesmo envenenados ou afogados. Não respiraram fumaça ou qualquer gás tóxico. Os dois estavam com a saúde perfeita, não havia nenhuma doença e nenhum problema cardíaco. Na cena do crime não havia nenhum inseto ou bicho peçonhento, nem qualquer planta venenosa ou substância tóxica. O laudo pericial foi inconclusivo para a causa da morte e todos comentavam que era como se seus pais tivessem morrido de _medo_, mas _ninguém_ morre de medo.

As pessoas morrem por ataques cardíacos causados pelo medo, algumas morrem por AVC ou ficam tão apavoradas que tiram suas vidas quando o desespero é grande desse jeito. Mas não houve nem isso: seus pais morreram de pavor.

Desde então nada foi como antes.

O que quer que fosse a causa da morte dos seus pais se proliferou. Tatuya, uma garota bonitinha com quem ele fazia dupla no primeiro período da faculdade, morreu da mesma forma quase oito meses depois da morte dos seus pais. Um rapaz da sua turma chamado Kimimaro morreu no final do primeiro semestre com a mesma causa, mesmo sem nunca ter trocado mais do que umas poucas palavras com Sasuke após a simulação de júri que valia a nota de filosofia e Introdução ao Estudo do Direito. As pessoas no campus o chamavam de viúva negra por causa da onda de mortes misteriosas que o cercavam, ninguém nunca tendo coragem de falar com ele ou qualquer outra coisa.

Mas as mortes continuavam mesmo com as pessoas que Sasuke sequer sabia o nome. Um grupo de calouros do primeiro período morreu do mesmo modo no trote que a sua turma fez quando ele estava no segundo semestre. Foi quando as cartas com recortes de revista começaram a aparecer na pequena quitinete onde vivia. Ele chegou ler as primeiras, mas depois simplesmente passou a incinerá-las porque não fazia sentido.

Nem a polícia, nem as câmeras de vigilância chegaram ao autor das cartas. As câmeras sempre apresentavam falhas e a polícia nunca conseguiu chegar ao nome de um suspeito, o que era, no mínimo, algo que Sasuke esperava, visto que o assassino dos seus pais até hoje estava imune.

Como um estudante das leis, a única coisa que ele queria era justiça pelo que aconteceu e, mais do que isso, o seu maior desejo era...

-Eu só queria entender tudo o que aconteceu... –ele murmurou, passando o indicador pelo rosto sorridente da mãe.

-É melhor não entendermos algumas coisas. –uma voz grave soou retumbante atrás dele e Sasuke estremeceu com o susto, se virando para trás.

Encostado na mangueira, carregando um buquê de hortênsias azuis, estava o seu meio irmão mais velho. Itachi mantinha um sorriso ameno no rosto, mas de alguma forma isso não parecia sincero. O irmão deu passos aveludados em direção à jazida, depositando as flores num vasinho.

-O que você 'tá fazendo aqui? –Sasuke perguntou friamente.

Itachi ergueu a sobrancelha, lhe lançando um olhar tranquilo, com aqueles olhos que eram do mesmo tom que os seus, mas aqueles cílios longos eram definitivamente da sua mãe. Em mais aspectos do que um, Itachi era parecido com ele. Ambos tinham o mesmo tom de pele claro, o mesmo cabelo escuro, os mesmos olhos negros e o mesmo formato do rosto.

Era frustrante.

Porque ao mesmo tempo em que uma parte de si ficava feliz em ser irmão de Itachi e ter várias semelhanças com ele, outra parte não queria isso e desprezava o homem que agora se sentava ao seu lado. Uma parte de Sasuke se sentiu irremediavelmente abandonada quando Itachi decidiu viver com o pai biológico quando Sasuke mais precisava dele.

-Ela era a minha mãe, Sasuke. –respondeu Itachi bondosamente. –Eu sempre venho aqui quando posso.

-Meio irônico você dizer isso quando nunca ligou para ela depois que trocou de família! –resmungou Sasuke com uma raiva gelada, gostando de ver o brilho de tristeza que por um momento foi refletido nos olhos do irmão mais velho.

-O que está feito está feito. –foi a resposta do mais velho. –Não muda o fato que eu a amava e que eu sinto tanta falta dela quanto você. Por que isso agora?

O que conseguia ser ainda mais frustrante era o modo como Itachi ainda conseguia ler as suas expressões como se nunca tivesse se afastado um dia sequer da sua vida. E se por um lado Sasuke o odiava imensamente por isso, por outro ele se sentia tremendamente aliviado por não estar sozinho em meio a tanto sofrimento. Itachi mexia com seus sentimentos de uma maneira tão ímpar que, às vezes, Sasuke ficava perdido no meio daquilo.

Naquele momento, ele estava frustrado, mas também estava feliz que o irmão estava vivo. Às vezes Itachi passava meses sem dar uma informação que fosse e, por mais que Sasuke tentasse se convencer de que isso não importava, a verdade era que importava. Ele supunha que era isso o significado de ser uma família: quando alguém que você não quer se importar faz diferença na sua vida.

-Eu estou cansado. –respondeu Sasuke com sinceridade e seu irmão deu um daqueles sorrisos compreensivos que sempre fazia com que suas defesas, construídas após muitos meses de distanciamento, se dissolvessem facilmente. –Como estão as coisas?

Foi à vez de Itachi suspirar cansado, parando de encará-lo em prol de observar o céu. O irmão deixou o cabelo crescer desde que saiu da casa da mãe há oito anos e agora o comprimento estava na altura da cintura de Itachi. Ás vezes, Sasuke se perguntava se Itachi cortaria o cabelo para vender, aquilo daria uma boa grana, sem falar que seu irmão ficaria bem melhor sem aquele cabelo todo. Sasuke realmente não entendia como alguém poderia contratar Itachi com aquele corte de cabelo tão despojado.

Como se percebendo que estava sendo encarado, Itachi se virou para ele, lançando outro sorriso, mas dessa vez era um daqueles risos genuínos que atingiam o olhar. Sasuke se viu ficando frustrado de novo consigo mesmo por não conseguir detestar Itachi, mesmo sabendo que o irmão faria de novo: seria um bom irmão e depois ia sumir no mundo, sem prestar contas, sem avisar, sem qualquer sinal de vida até simplesmente brotar perto da sua casa e os dois começarem o ciclo de novo. Sasuke estava farto disso!

-Bem, que tal se a gente for comer alguma coisa? –convidou Itachi gentilmente. –Vou ficar uns dias por aqui, pensei que desse para a gente fazer alguma coisa junto hoje.

_Não, eu não quero. Você pode poupar o seu dinheiro que eu..._

-Todas as sextas têm uma pequena feirinha perto daqui, onde tem umas lanchonetes baratas e limpas. –respondeu Sasuke com prontidão, se levantando num pulo. –A comida não é lá essas coisas, mas...

-Seria ótimo. –cortou Itachi com gentileza.

Sasuke suspirou, sabendo que não conseguiria evitar o irmão porque Itachi era a pessoa mais escorregadia que ele conheceu na vida. Só que nem mesmo isso conseguia mudar o fato de que os dois eram irmãos e Sasuke amava Itachi. E ele sabia que Itachi o amava, mas as coisas nunca eram como ele queria e Sasuke odiava quando não estava no controle da situação. Os dois se levantaram, fizeram um minuto de silêncio pelos pais, e depois seguiram caminho.

Itachi o guiou até onde a velha SD preta de cabine dupla estava estacionada e Sasuke indicou o lugar da feirinha. O lugar ainda não estava cheio de gente, mas ficaria quando o sol caísse no horizonte e cedesse lugar à noite. Ainda assim, havia algumas barraquinhas abertas e Sasuke escolheu comer em uma mais afastada dos vendedores de bolas e balões. Ele não gostava de criancinhas, nem queria comer com aqueles humanos em miniatura correndo e gritando e pulando ao seu lado. Os dois fizeram o pedido e em pouco tempo a comida já estava pronta.

-O que aconteceu para você ficar daquele jeito mais cedo? –perguntou Itachi depois de tomar uma boa colherada do caldo que pediu.

O irmão nem tinha terminado de comer o salgado e já namorava um sorvete feito daquelas máquinas antigas, com garrafões de cores coloridas. Típico. Se por um lado Itachi era capaz de ler Sasuke, Sasuke também conseguia ler Itachi, parecia uma troca equivalente ao menos.

-Nada.

Itachi parou de olhar para a máquina de soverte e voltou a encarar o irmão mais novo, dessa vez erguendo a sobrancelha.

-Eu estou bem, ok? Só estou cheio de coisas para fazer. –respondeu Sasuke contrariado. -Dois estágios, cuidar da casa, ir bem na faculdade, a semana de provas só terminou ontem, mas ainda tenho trabalhos para fazer e tudo o mais. Ainda tem essa prática jurídica que sou obrigado a fazer aos sábados, ter que encontrar tempo para ver umas audiências e... É só estresse, ok?

-Sei... –murmurou Itachi não parecendo comprar o que ele disse, mas pelo menos não forçou outra resposta.

Sasuke se serviu de uma boa porção de carne grelhada em tiras com cebola, pensando em qual seria o próximo tópico da conversa, embora ele soubesse que Itachi, em algum ponto, fosse voltar a algum assunto relacionado a ele e não a sua própria vida.

-Além disso, você não respondeu a minha pergunta. –pontuou Sasuke apontando o palito de dente para Itachi. -Como estão as coisas?

O irmão tomou uma colher do caldo tranquilamente, dando mais uma olhada na máquina de sorvetes antes de suspirar pesadamente e lhe responder.

-O mesmo de sempre. –foi a resposta que fez Sasuke revirar os olhos. -Só trabalhando muito, nada novo até aí.

-E o seu irmão? Aquele que você vive tendo atrito? –inquiriu Sasuke, vendo como Itachi sempre estremecia quando ele direcionava a conversa para aquele ponto. -Conseguiram fazer algum progresso?

_Agora_ Itachi esboçou alguma reação, embora fosse a de sempre: decepção e tristeza. Sasuke ficava sempre exultante quando via isso. Itachi era o _seu _irmão, podia ter todos os defeitos do mundo, mas era _seu_ irmão mais velho. Não importava que seu pai fosse Fugaku Uchiha e o pai de Itachi um cara chamado Minato, Itachi viveu mais tempo com ele e a mãe do que com aquela gente "esquisita", palavras do seu pai.

Acima de tudo, ele gostava quando Itachi era ignorado por essa família, porque aí ele se lembrava qual era o lugar dele, o lugar para onde deveria voltar. Mas Itachi nunca voltava, não completamente. Sasuke deveria se sentir horrível por ter esse tipo de pensamentos, mas a verdade é que não, ele não conseguia se sentir mal por isso.

-Não, tudo na mesma. –respondeu Itachi em tom pesaroso. -As coisas com ele são...

-Complicadas. –finalizou Sasuke com agilidade, tomando um gole de suco. -Eu sei, você sempre diz isso.

Itachi suspirou parecendo ser muito mais velho do que realmente era. O irmão era só três anos mais velho que Sasuke e ele tinha feito vinte anos no mês passado.

-Então significa que você deveria começar a acreditar. –pontuou Itachi em tom conclusivo, voltando a comer o caldo, sem mais encarar o irmão mais novo.

-Eu acredito, só não entendo porque você tem que se importar tanto. –respondeu Sasuke com franqueza. -Se ele não se importa com você, pare de se importar com ele.

Dizendo isso, Sasuke comeu um pouco mais da carne que começava a esfriar. Itachi era vegano e nem chegou perto do seu prato. O engraçado era que Itachi não era assim até ir morar com o pai.

-As coisas não são tão simples assim, irmãozinho. –rebateu Itachi com a voz cansada. -Nem tudo é branco ou preto.

-As coisas são simples assim, só você que não vê. –esclareceu Sasuke, olhando fixamente para o irmão.

-Sasuke, eu realmente não quero falar disso agora. –pediu Itachi com a voz machucada e Sasuke se sentiu um com um pouco de remorso por forçar a barra. -Será que podemos conversar sobre outra coisa?

-Que seja feita a vossa vontade. –respondeu Sasuke com ironia.

Mas ele se arrependeu do que disse quando, mesmo com sua frieza, Itachi lhe deu um sorriso gentil e agradecido. Era sempre assim: Itachi era esquivo, escorregadio, mas ainda assim Sasuke não conseguia deixar de se sentir feliz por ele estar ali.

-Bem vindo de volta, nii-san. –ele murmurou baixinho, sem encarar o irmão.

Dessa vez, quando Itachi sorriu satisfeito e feliz, Sasuke não escondeu o seu sorriso por detrás da mágoa que ficou da última vez que o irmão foi embora.

* * *

><p>Os dois ficaram até tarde conversando na pracinha, Itachi comeu pelo menos três sorvetes daquela máquina antiga; Sasuke apostava que na idade de quarenta anos o irmão ia desenvolver diabetes. O avô materno deles tinha a doença e Itachi comia muito doce, talvez para compensar o fato que Sasuke os detestava.<p>

No fim acabou ficando tarde demais e Itachi o convidou a dormir na cabana onde estava hospedado. Sasuke tentou não se sentir ofendido com isso, mas a verdade é que ficou. Itachi sempre poderia pedir abrigo na sua quitinete, mas o irmão nunca ficava lá. Do tempo que Sasuke começou a viver sozinho aos dezessete anos, Itachi só colocou os pés lá uma vez. Porém o que mais deu raiva foi ver que o lugar onde Itachi ficava tinha dois quartos, ambos com duas camas. A cama ao lado da ocupada por seu irmão não era ocupada, mas as do outro quarto estavam desorganizadas e com roupas jogadas a esmo.

-Então finalmente vai me apresentar a eles? -inquiriu Sasuke depois que tomou um banho.

Itachi deu um sorriso misterioso e Sasuke soube ali que não encontraria a família paterna do seu irmão. Também era algo esperado. Itachi propositalmente não misturava as duas famílias, mesmo que Sasuke não tivesse ideia do porque, ainda assim ele se sentia agradecido por isso. Sasuke dormiu na cama desocupada do quarto de Itachi e, ao menos naquela vez, ele ficou livre dos pesadelos de sempre.

Sábado normalmente era um dia para dormir até tarde, mas Sasuke não tinha esse luxo. Aos sábados ele tinha aula no núcleo de prática jurídica de tarde e de noite ainda teria aula prática na universidade. Com a semana sendo tão corrida, ele só poderia fazer a lição da semana passada no dia da entrega do trabalho e por isso ele precisava acordar sempre às oito da manhã. Para sua surpresa, Itachi já estava acordado quando ele levantou e o irmão se prontificou em lhe dar uma carona até a quitinete. Sasuke achou justo chamar Itachi para tomar café da manhã lá e ficou feliz quando o mais velho aceitou.

Itachi dirigia tranquilo pela rodovia, mesmo que estivesse cheia de carretas, os dois em um silêncio confortável. Sasuke decidiu ligar o rádio e a voz grave de Jhonny Cash soou meio estática entoando "you are my sunshine". Na mesma hora Sasuke desligou o rádio.

-Pensei que gostasse de Jhonny Cash. -comentou Itachi, erguendo a sobrancelha.

-Não essa música. -respondeu Sasuke olhando a estrada. -Péssimas memórias.

-Sua ex?

Sasuke não respondeu. Itachi pensava que ele namorou uma garota, Naru, mas na verdade foi um cara. Nawaki Uzumikaze foi o único relacionamento da sua vida, um namoro de um ano que terminou porque seu namorado era um egoísta que nunca entendia os sentimentos de Sasuke. Fazia três anos que ele não via nem sinal do ex e Sasuke preferia assim, mas esse tempo não foi capaz de cicatrizar a ferida.

Itachi entendeu o recado e não fez mais perguntas. Porém as surpresas desagradáveis não acabaram ali: bastou Sasuke abrir a porta da sua quitinete que viu que sua casa foi invadida. Todos os móveis foram revirados, suas roupas, livros, utensílios de cozinha e tudo o mais estava no chão amontoado. O mais estranho é que seu notebook, a sua televisão e os demais eletrônicos não foram levados. Sasuke correu até seu quarto, onde viu que o envelope onde guardava o dinheiro estava intacto.

-Que merda! -ele olhou para a sujeira com raiva, pensando em todo o trabalho que teria de ir fazer boletim de ocorrência.

-Levaram alguma coisa? -perguntou Itachi entrando na quitinete, aparentando estar desconfiado.

-Não! Mas olha essa bagunça! -resmungou Sasuke com raiva. -Eu não posso faltar a aula de prática hoje e nem fiz a inicial que pediram!

-Se quiser, eu ajudo a arrumar. -se ofereceu Itachi. -Nenhum dos outros vão morrer por ficarem um dia sem pão.

Sasuke agradeceu a ajuda e os dois passaram o resto da manhã arrumando o apartamento. Ainda sobrou uma hora para Sasuke fazer a inicial e Itachi tentar fazer o almoço, Sasuke não esperava nada menor do que um desastre natural disso. Apesar de ser algo que ele odiava fazer, Sasuke buscou um modelo na internet e o copiou quase que completamente. Sabia que ia ganhar uma nota baixa, mas melhor nota baixa do que nota nenhuma.

As coisas não melhoraram muito do lado do seu irmão: o ovo frito estava sem sal e o arroz empapado. Normalmente demorava umas seis tentativas até seu irmão acertar o ponto da comida e Sasuke não tinha esse tempo.

-Você realmente precisa ir? -perguntou Itachi quando eles terminaram de comer.

-Esse trabalho vale nota. -respondeu Sasuke objetivamente, colocando a peça impressa na mochila, junto com uma barra de cereal. -Lógico que tenho que ir.

Itachi pareceu ponderar isso por um momento.

-Eu te dou uma carona. -afirmou Itachi. -De noite você 'tá livre? Faz tempo que a gente não passa um tempo juntos.

Mesmo achando essa proposta muito estranha, Sasuke concordou em só assistir ao primeiro tempo da aula noturna e vir embora para cara. Quando ele chegou ao núcleo de prática jurídica, a tarde começou a passar mais lentamente, o suficiente para Sasuke incrementar o seu trabalho até se sentir satisfeito com o resultado.

Depois de fazer um lanche rápido, ele foi à universidade, que ficava bem na divisa entre o distrito onde morava e a capital. Era o tempo suficiente para tirar uma soneca no ônibus e Sasuke assim o fez, acordando apenas quando a parada se aproximou. Ele subiu as escadas do primeiro andar correndo e ainda assim chegou dez minutos atrasado para a aula, mas o professor ainda não tinha chamado seu nome e Sasuke respirou aliviado, jogando a mochila de qualquer jeito na primeira carteira perto da porta.

Somente após o seu número ser chamado, Sasuke percorreu o longo corredor até o banheiro para lavar o rosto e se livrar dos resquícios do sono. Enquanto estava lá, deu uma queda de energia, deixando tudo escuro. Sasuke esperou e a luz voltou rapidamente, mas falhava, como se estivesse com interferência. Ele imaginava se a luz iria embora, ao menos ele não perderia aula à toa. Um trovão fez as janelas tremerem e Sasuke imaginava como iria embora para casa se chovesse e fosse embora à luz. A estrada era perigosa demais e ele não poderia pedir carona a Itachi.

Antes de abrir a porta, ele pensou como a faculdade estava silenciosa naquele momento. Sempre que ia embora a luz, sempre dava para ouvir os outros reclamando, mas Sasuke ignorou esse pensamento. Ele abriu a porta da sala de aula, entrando na sala o mais discretamente que pode e

_Olhos negros, todos eles..._

todos os rostos se viraram em sua direção em sincronia. Sasuke engoliu um seco, tentando controlar seus batimentos cardíacos porque aquilo não era real, inconscientemente ele segurou firme a maçaneta. A luz fraquejava, diminuindo e voltando, enquanto o vento forte batia contra a janela. Não era real, só outro pesadelo. Por um instante, Sasuke ofegou, fechando os olhos com força, mas quando ele voltou a ver todos ainda estavam com os olhos negros, alguns sorrindo perversamente.

-Agora pegamos você bonitinho! -afirmou o professor com uma voz gutural cínica que Sasuke nunca tinha ouvido o homem usar.

O pavor começou a invadi-lo e em um surto Sasuke agarrou a sua mochila, se virando para sair, mas a porta não abria. Ele girou a maçaneta, empurrando a porta, mas esta não abria, era como se estivesse trancada. O professor deu uma risada alta, cheio de um escárnio cruel e a luz finalmente foi completamente embora. Sasuke xingou e os alunos da sala começaram a rir e a debochar dele, mas não era a risada habitual deles e isso fez com que Sasuke começasse a se sentir verdadeiramente assustado. Aquilo não poderia estar acontecendo, mas ele sabia que era real.

-Droga...!

Sasuke tentou abrir a porta de novo, ouvindo os passos macios do professor e o som das carteiras sendo arrastadas enquanto os outros vinham em sua direção. Um trovão cortou o céu, iluminando a sala em um clarão justamente quando Sasuke olhava para trás e via os rostos sorridentes deformados pela falta de luz vindo em direção a si.

-ABRAM ESSA PORTA! -ele rugia, batendo contra a superfície plana com todas as suas forças, mas a porta sequer se movia. -ABRAM A PORTA!

-Não é assim que as coisas funcionam... -murmurou um homem que sentava a sua frente desde o início da faculdade e que gostava de provar aos outros que era o mais inteligente da turma.

-Nós vamos cuidar direitinho de você... -continuou uma garota do grupo das patricinhas que tentavam seduzir os professores para ter uma boa nota. –O chefe quer você inteirinho...

-Ele só não especificou o seu estado de saúde... –debochou um garoto que era o piadista da turma. –Nós vamos nos divertir Uchiha...

As luzes de emergência começaram a funcionar e Sasuke constatou com crescente pavor que todos estavam muito mais próximos dele do que ele julgava ser tolerável. Eles vinham por todas as direções e não havia para onde correr. Ele se agarrou a mochila como se sua vida dependesse disso, enquanto olhava para aqueles olhos negros repletos de malícia. Era o fim. Ele sabia que era o fim.

Foi quando o alarme de incêndio foi acionado e água começou a cair dos pequenos buracos no teto, todos pararam de vir em sua direção e começaram a se contorcer no chão gritando em dor. Gritos viscerais que ecoavam no fundo da sua mente, vindos daqueles corpos estrebuchando no chão com expressões de agonia intensa. Para Sasuke era só água. Ele não entendia o que estava acontecendo, mas fosse o que fosse, aquilo era letal para os outros.

Ele forçou a maçaneta outra vez e a porta se abriu como se nunca tivesse ficado travada e Sasuke correu em direção as escadas, o corredor inteiro estava molhado. Nas outras salas, havia outras pessoas gritando em agonia, tentando se livrarem da água ao abrirem as portas. Uma garota quase conseguiu arrastá-lo para dentro de uma sala e Sasuke correu pelo meio do corredor, quase caindo no chão por causa do piso liso e molhado. A luz voltou completamente no primeiro andar, deixando Sasuke temporariamente cego, mas sua mão se fechou firme no corrimão da escada e ele logo começou a descer o primeiro lance o mais rápido que podia.

-Não o deixem ir! -alguém berrou e Sasuke ouviu as outras portas se abrindo enquanto ele desaparecia pela escada, tentando não escorregar e cair com o piso molhado.

Quando faltava três degraus para descer, os portões de entrada da faculdade se fecharam em um movimento rápido e sobrenatural, as portas das outras salas de aula se abriram no mesmo momento e vários alunos com olhos negros começaram a vir em sua direção. Quase que imediatamente as luzes no primeiro andar começaram a falhar outra vez e Sasuke sabia que teria pouco tempo até elas irem embora definitivamente. Ele desceu os últimos degraus com agilidade e correu em direção a sala do laboratório, alguns passos a sua esquerda; não havia ninguém naquele horário.

Sasuke abriu a porta rapidamente, ouvindo a madeira bater contra a parede enquanto ele entrava na sala com pressa, ao mesmo tempo em que os outros tentavam entrar na sala para pegá-lo. Usando toda a força que a adrenalina e o instinto de sobrevivência lhe davam, Sasuke tentava trancar a porta forçando-a com o ombro até ouvir um 'clic' e em seguida ele apertou o botãozinho que ficava no centro da maçaneta para trancá-la. Ele deu um passo para trás no mesmo minuto que o vidrinho da portinhola quebrou e braços tentavam agarrar seus cabelos. Horrorizado, Sasuke começou a empurrar as carteiras para fazer uma barreira entre a porta e ele.

O barulho das carteiras sendo arrastadas não se sobrepunham as vozes dos alunos, nem mesmo ao da estática das caixas de som que todas as salas tinham. Uma voz masculina começou a entoar um cântico em latim e os gritos de agonia por todo o prédio aumentaram o volume. Sasuke se afastou da porta e caiu de joelhos no chão, tapando os ouvidos com força, mas ainda assim conseguia ouvir os rugidos de fúria, pragas e bem no fundo rosnados inumanos praguejando alguma coisa em um idioma que ele não conhecia e nem tinha vontade de saber. A pressão em seus ouvidos era tremenda e tanto barulho começava a fazer a sua cabeça doer, ele não entendia o que era aquilo, ele só queria que parasse! Ele se lembrou do irmão perguntando se ele realmente tinha que ir para a faculdade e agora ele desejava ter ouvido as palavras de Itachi.

E então tudo parou.

Tão de repente quanto começou, tudo ficou extremamente silencioso. Até mesmo os trovões pararam de cair. Não havia tempestade a caminho, nem vento. Tudo simplesmente parecia desligado e de alguma forma isso parecia ser ainda pior do que a situação anterior.

Cuidadosamente, Sasuke destapou os ouvidos, respirando de forma entrecortada. Seu coração estava acelerado e Sasuke não sabia o que esperar disso, se era só uma trégua ou se era a sua chance de sair correndo. Mas quais eram as suas opções? Ele não sabia dirigir, a faculdade ficava na divisa de dois municípios e não havia outra pessoa lúcida ali, todos tinham aqueles olhos negros inumanos.

Mas se ele ficasse ali, ele ia morrer.

Sasuke odiava quando a situação não estava ao seu controle e ele odiava mais ainda quando não conseguia tomar uma decisão. Ele não era uma pessoa indecisa, muito menos covarde. O fato era que as chances dele de sair vivo dali eram maiores fora daquele prédio, tudo o que ele precisava era de um plano. Na guarita sempre havia uma bicicleta para o zelador poder se locomover pelos pavilhões da faculdade que, apesar de não poder ser comparada àquelas dos estados mais ricos, ainda assim tinha uma área grande. A sala do laboratório ficava no primeiro andar, na direção da guarita, bastava correr pelo pátio e a primeira ala do estacionamento que ele chegaria lá. O único problema era que o pátio não lhe dava proteção alguma e ele não sabia o que esperar do estacionamento, mas as suas chances ali, trancado naquela sala, não eram boas também. Acima de tudo, ele não poderia trazer Itachi naquela circunstância e ele não acreditava que a polícia iria tomar alguma atitude.

Decidido a tentar esse plano, Sasuke colocou a mochila de peito (não poderia correr o risco de alguém puxá-lo pelas costas) e caminhou em direção à janela. A janela de vidro duplo era revestida com aquela película escura e Sasuke não estava muito certo se haveria ou não gente com aqueles olhos do lado de fora da faculdade, ainda assim ele olhou ao redor e não viu ninguém. Apesar da janela estar trancada, Sasuke sentiu uma rajada de vento frio sobre sua mão e ele olhou para baixo a tempo de ver uma fumaça completamente negra adentrando na sala e se amontoando a sua frente. Uma risada fria e maliciosa soou baixinha, parecia sair diretamente da fumaça e Sasuke imediatamente soube que aquelas coisas que estavam atrás dele não eram nada se comparado àquilo.

O mais rápido que ele pôde, Sasuke deu a volta na sala, empurrando as carteiras para longe da porta com pressa e ouvindo o som metálico de quando elas caiam no chão. Ele ousou olhar para trás e o corpo de um homem era formado conforme a fumaça entrava na sala. Lembrava muito a múmia daquele filme antigo do Brendan Fraiser e Sasuke não dispunha de nenhum gato para afastar aquela coisa. Sasuke estava quase destrancando a porta quando sentiu seu corpo ser puxado para trás com tanta força que não havia como resistir a isso e antes mesmo que ele se desse conta, suas costas bateram com força contra a parede.

Sasuke bateu a cabeça em um estrondo que o deixou tonto alguns segundos, suas costas ardendo pelo baque que levou. Ainda assim ele dava graças por ter deixado a mochila virada para frente.

-Me perdoe pelo mal jeito Sasuke-kun... –sibilou o homem com sua voz baixa e rouca, ainda assim perigosa. -Mas eu não poderia deixar você ir sem que termos nos apresentado devidamente...

O homem começou a dar passos macios em sua direção, Sasuke engoliu um seco, sentindo todos os pêlos do seu corpo se eriçarem ao pressentir o perigo que aquele ser emanava. A pele do homem era tão branca que parecia emitir luz própria e contrastava com o cabelo escuro que caia solto pelos ombros vestidos pelo terno, mas o mais apavorante eram aqueles olhos amarelados, como o de um reptiliano. Sasuke tentou se mover, mas não conseguia se descolar da parede, igual em seus sonhos, mas em seus pesadelos os olhos não eram amarelos, eram vermelhos

_cor do sangue_

e não era aquele homem. O desconhecido passou a língua nos lábios e Sasuke constatou o quão anormalmente grande ela parecia e se sentiu cheio de repulsa. O homem quebrou a distância entre eles e delicadamente segurou o seu queixo. O outro tinha dedos tão frios que era como ser segurado por um cadáver e o pensamento lhe deu calafrios, mas Sasuke sustentou o olhar do homem.

–Você é uma valiosa peça nesse jogo... –murmurou o homem com uma voz divertida, passando a unha afiada em sua bochecha que começou a arder no mesmo momento com o corte que foi feito. -Parece que hoje é o meu dia de sorte...

O homem então começou a se aproximar do seu rosto, estendendo a língua em direção da sua bochecha machucada e Sasuke fechou os olhos esperando o pior. Antes do toque gelado acontecer, a porta foi aberta com um empurrão e o som de um estampido alto que o deixou atônito. A força que o mantinha contra a parede se desfez no mesmo instante e Sasuke se viu caindo de bunda no chão. Simultaneamente, ele ouviu o mesmo baque de algo sólido batendo contra a parede e um grunhido de dor, enquanto alguma coisa, provavelmente a arma, caia em algum lugar da sala.

-Ora ora, eis aqui um rosto conhecido. –disse o homem sorrindo um pouco mais. –Sozinho dessa vez, Naruto-kun? Seu irmão não vai vir salvar você?

-Você continua insuportável! –grunhiu outro homem, mas Sasuke piscou incrédulo ao reconhecer aquela voz. –Cobra desgraçada!

Sasuke olhou diretamente para o outro homem e mesmo que estivesse escuro ele sabia que não tinha como se enganar. O cabelo claro arrepiado, as roupas de segunda mão, aquela rosto que ao mesmo tempo em que era bonito e também era idiota... Era Nawaki. "O que ele 'tá fazendo aqui?" pensou Sasuke sem entender o que seu ex-namorado, depois de três anos sem qualquer sinal, fazia ali. Não fazia o menor sentido e Sasuke estava achando quase graça na situação.

-Sasuke...? –perguntou Nawaki finalmente reparando que ele estava na sala. -O que...?

-Velhos conhecidos? –inquiriu o homem em um tom divertido, olhando primeiro para Sasuke e depois olhando para Nawaki.

Foi quando seu ex começou a gritar. Não era um grito igual aos outros que ele escutou naquela noite, mas era um grito de pura dor. Sasuke viu o rosto de Nawaki fazer caretas de sofrimento, enquanto a roupa do seu ex aparentava ficar úmida e em pouco tempo ele sentiu o cheiro férreo e enjoativo de sangue. Nawaki soltou um gemido sofrido e em seguida começou a respirar de forma ofegante, lançando um olhar de puro ódio ao homem dos olhos amarelos.

-Dessa vez eu vou terminar com você, Naruto-kun. –continuou o homem como se falasse sobre o tempo. -É uma pena que eu não vou ver a cara do seu irmão mais velho quando ele ver seu corpo. Como vê, tenho negócios com o Sasuke-kun...

Nawaki deu uma risada forçada, que terminou com ele gemendo baixinho em dor. O homem ficou sério, mas Nawaki nunca teve uma noção de perigo e Sasuke sabia muito bem o quanto o seu ex era idiota nesse sentido. Os dois poderiam não estar nos melhores termos, mas, merda, era seu ex! Ele amou aquele homem e Sasuke não o queria morto! Ele começou a olhar para os lados em busca de alguma coisa que pudesse ajudar e viu alguns passos da mesa do professor uma arma. Era a sua melhor chance.

-Sua tara por Uchihas não tem fim, hein? Mas advinha: eles acham olhos amarelos fora de moda. –retrucou Nawaki com a voz rouca pela dor, ainda assim lá estava aquele sorriso zombeteiro que durante muito tempo irritou Sasuke. -Urg...!

O homem deu mais alguns passos em direção a Nawaki, fazendo seja lá o que fosse, enquanto seu ex tentava não gritar em dor. Sasuke ouvia as gotas do sangue de Nawaki caírem no chão e isso lhe deu coragem para correr até a arma e, sem nem pensar no que estava fazendo, ele atirou em direção ao desconhecido. A arma disparou com um estampido alto, Sasuke quase caiu para trás com o impulso que o revolver deu para trás, o cheiro de fuligem invadiu suas narinas com força. Sasuke tinha fechado os olhos com força por instinto, mas ouviu quando o peso de Nawaki foi liberado e ele caiu no chão com um último grunhido de dor.

-Nawaki! –Sasuke chamou, abrindo os olhos e ficando cego com a quantidade de luz na sala. Ele piscou outra vez vendo que o desconhecido tinha ido embora, mas seu ex nem se mexeu no chão.

Sasuke começou a se rastejar no chão, engatinhando para o rumo do ex-namorado quando ele ouviu o barulho cortante do portão sendo aberto com força. "_Estão vindo!_" Sasuke pensou com desespero, ficando em pé, alguns passos distantes de Nawaki. Dentro da sua mochila, o seu celular começou a tocar e Sasuke se amaldiçoou por não ter deixado o toque no silencioso. Mais rápido do que ele queria, a porta foi aberta de novo e Sasuke atirou sem nem pensar, dessa vez um pouco mais preparado para o solavanco da arma que da primeira vez.

-Sasuke? –chamou Itachi parecendo totalmente atônito. –Você 'tá bem?

Com alívio, Sasuke abriu os olhos e percebeu que Itachi estava mesmo ali. Com uma arma em mãos. Naquele momento, Sasuke nunca se sentiu mais aliviado na sua vida, suas pernas até mesmo tremiam com o alívio. Itachi olhava diretamente para ele, parecendo chocado em encontrá-lo ali. Atrás de si, Nawaki grunhiu.

-Arg, era só o que faltava! –murmurou Nawaki com raiva, virando o rosto para longe da entrada. –A mamãe ganso...

-Oi, imbecil, você não pode se mexer! –resmungou Sasuke quando viu que o ex namorado estava tentando se levantar. Agora com a luz ligada, Sasuke percebia que a camisa do outro estava empapada de sangue. –Temos que chamar o médico! Itachi!

Mas seu irmão parecia congelado na porta. O mais velho tinha abaixado a arma e olhava de Sasuke para Nawaki como se estivesse em um pesadelo particular, o que não era nada condizente com a personalidade esquiva de Itachi.

-Ah não enche Suke! –ralhou Nawaki ficando de pé, não aceitando a sua ajuda. Sasuke não deixou de notar o velho apelido que o outro usava para chamá-lo. –Não preciso de médico, só de uma porra de vodka.

Sasuke não conseguiu controlar a risada depois dessa.

-Você nem bebe, Nawaki! –afirmou Sasuke com divertimento. –Nem a porra de uma cerveja!

-Eu só bebo pra fins terapêuticos! –resmungou Nawaki em tom resoluto. –E eu disse que meu nome é _Naruto!_

Mas isso foi irrelevante quando Itachi falou de novo.

-Você vai ter toda a Vodka do mundo quando chegarmos em casa, mas agora nós temos que sair daqui. –inquiriu Itachi de maneira objetiva. -Como estão os ferimentos Naruto?

-Soldado Uzumaki a frente e operante, _nii-san_. –rebateu Nawaki com ironia e Sasuke olhou de Nawaki para Itachi, notando como os olhos do irmão se estreitaram em tristeza pela frieza do seu ex. –O Menma 'tá vindo com a caminhonete?

Enquanto Sasuke pensava, um carro estacionou no pátio, o motorista ouvia ACDC tão alto que os vidros da sala estremeciam com o barulho. E subitamente Sasuke fez o link que faltava. _"Ah não..."_ pensou Sasuke começando a encaixar as pontas soltas. O pronome de tratamento, o jeito como Itachi empalideceu quando viu Nawaki machucado... "_Não pode ser_...".

-Vamos, não é muito seguro aqui. –disse Itachi em tom definitivo.

Sem acreditar que durante um ano inteiro ele namorou o irmão mais novo de Itachi, Sasuke seguiu o irmão mais velho sentindo que não havia uma música mais perfeita para aquele momento_: I am in a highway to hell._

* * *

><p><em>YAY espero que tenham gostado e tenham ficado tão empolgados com esse plot quanto eu ^^ Ah dica: NÃO VOU entrar em nenhum mérito religioso na fic e, se puder, até mesmo evitarei o 'incesto é pecado aos olhos de Deus' porque não quero trabalhar nisso. Se for pra entrar nesse mérito, vou usar o que me passaram na faculdade, ok?<em>_  
><em>_Eeeeeeenfim! Me digam o que acharam da fic! Eu estou super empolgada e quero saber se vocês gostaram!__  
><em>_Ah! Não prometo nada (essa semana tenho plantões no escritório corporativo e iniciais a redigir, além de alguns processos de onze volumes me aguardando... arg), mas há uma boa chance de eu att isso segunda feira. Pelo menos é o que eu pretendo né? ^^" Não sei se vai dar certo, mas vou me esforçar lol__  
><em>_Hasta luego povão!_


	2. Escolhas

**Oieee, como prometido: eis aqui o capítulo \o/**

**Eu tou MORTA nas calças, quero só me deitar (ninguém merece caminhar no sol que tá fazendo lá fora, sem vento, com uma sapatilha que tava cortando meus dedinhos. Meus pés estão com calo de sangue!)**

**Um grande thanks para minha beta, que tem me aturado com essa fic e a minha amiga Di pelo suporte emocional para a cena de hoje S2**

**Não tem tanta ação nesse cap, mas tem um pseudo-lemon. Sou PÉSSIMA com lemons e tals, por favor, não me julguem se tiver muito ruim. Dito isso, ao chap.**

* * *

><p><strong>DOIS<strong>

**Escolha**

* * *

><p><strong>Es·co·lha <strong>

substantivo feminino

1. .Ato ou efeito de escolher.

2. Opção.

3. Preferência.

4. .Seleção

* * *

><p><span>Sasuke<span>

* * *

><p>A volta para casa foi o caminho mais longo e mais emocionalmente instável que Sasuke já passou na sua vida inteira. O motorista era o irmão gêmeo de Nawaki, Nawa, ou ao menos foi assim que os dois tinham se apresentado a Sasuke há quatro anos.<p>

Sasuke conheceu Nawaki, ou melhor, _Naruto_ na escola, quando frequentava o terceiro ano da academia Konoha. Logo no primeiro dia de aula, uma segunda de manhã, cujo primeiro tempo foi justamente educação física, os dois caíram na porrada bem na frente do professor só por causa de um jogo de futebol que os dois levaram muito a sério. O resto era história. Apesar da briga, os dois logo viram que tinham coisas em comum demais e Sasuke simplesmente não conseguiu ignorar Naruto, como sempre fazia com as outras pessoas na escola.

O fato é que em menos de duas semanas os dois aprenderam o quão útil a sala destrancada do pequeno teatro da escola poderia ser. Nawa, ou melhor, _Menma_ era o único que sabia disso porque sempre esperava Naruto para ir embora para casa. A gozação nunca tinha fim e Sasuke sempre quis esquartejar Menma. A única vantagem dele era que, às vezes, Menma servia de garoto recado quando Naruto não podia ir para a escola por causa dos ferimentos.

Ao menos isso Sasuke entendia agora.

-Hei imbecil, como estão os machucados? –ele perguntou. Menma tinha desligado o som assim que ele entrou no carro há uns vinte minutos atrás.

-Eu não sou uma droga de boneca, Sasque. –respondeu Naruto. –Posso aguentar uns cortezinhos até chegar em casa.

-Três anos e você continua um idiota. –resmungou Sasuke, sabendo muito bem que Itachi o encarava. Ele se virou para observar o irmão. –É uma longa história.

-Três anos e o seu cabelo ainda parece o do cu de um pato, e aí? –afirmou Menma o olhando pelo retrovisor.

Sasuke mostrou o dedo do meio para Menma, que começou a rir. Era a mesma risada de Naruto, só que alguns decibéis mais alto. "Eles são gêmeos, é obvio que são parecidos", pensou Sasuke frustrado. A única diferença física dos gêmeos era que Menma tinha a franja mais comprida e pintava o cabelo de preto.

-Sasuke, meu amor, vá cagar. –pediu Menma com delicadeza.

-Menma, se comporte. –mandou Itachi em tom firme. –Você também Sasuke.

-Sem graça... –resmungou Menma fazendo um beicinho.

-Liga não cara preta, é só a mamãe ganso fazendo gancises... –rebateu Naruto com a voz azeda, Itachi franziu o cenho em reprovação e Menma começou a gargalhar muito alto.

-Isso tem um novo sentido, 'tá ligado? –comentou Menma alegre, tirando uma das mãos do volante e fazendo um gesto com o polegar e o indicador. Naruto por um momento olhou para o irmão sem entender e então se virou para trás, encarando Sasuke por um instante e começou a gargalhar, mas parou de rir com um grunhido de dor.

Durante um minuto inteiro Sasuke não sabia do que os gêmeos estavam rindo quando finalmente fez a associação, sentindo seu rosto ficar vermelho de raiva enquanto ouvia Itachi começar a tossir para disfarçar uma risada. Sasuke, dessa vez, conseguiu odiar o irmão mais velho com vigor quando percebeu que Itachi se coadunava com aquela babaquice toda.

-Que tal se tal se em vez de fazer piada do meu corte de cabelo, você olhasse pra estrada? Hein? –despejou Sasuke com veneno e com isso conseguiu aumentar a risada dos gêmeos e Itachi mordeu o lábio inferior. -O retorno para Konoha passou há um quilômetro atrás!

-Mas a gente não vai voltar pra Konoha. –disse Menma sem rir dessa vez. –Certo nii-san?

O irmão mais velho assentiu.

-Não? –Sasuke se virou para Itachi, agora ficando surpreso. –Pra onde então?

Itachi explicou a Sasuke que como Naruto havia se ferido, o melhor que eles poderiam fazer para se livrarem do inimigo era se refugiarem em um lugar seguro. Antes mesmo de Sasuke argumentar que o hospital deveria ser a parada da vez, Itachi balançou a cabeça explicando que eles estavam sendo caçados e qualquer outro ponto não planejado os tornaria alvos fáceis, por isso estavam a caminho de um esconderijo.

O irmão o tranquilizou dizendo que no dia seguinte o levaria de volta, se achasse seguro e que durante aquela noite ele poderia usar as roupas antigas de Itachi.

-Porque esse cara não joga nada fora. –comentou Naruto com desprezo. –Vi num documentário que isso é problema no cérebro _nii-san_, você devia tomar cuidado.

-Naruto, por mais que me comova a sua estima pela minha integridade mental, não seria mais prudente calar a boca em vez de falar besteira? –retrucou Itachi de modo afável.

Depois disso, todos ficaram calados por muito tempo, enquanto Menma entrava em uma estradinha de terra que, no primeiro buraco, arrancou um grunhido de dor de Naruto. A estrada não tinha iluminação pública e a única coisa que tinha luz ali eram os faróis do carro, havia uma mata fechada de ambos os lados da pista, tornando tudo ainda mais escuro. Sasuke estava cansado, ele se recostou melhor no banco e fechou os olhos, mesmo com o carro sacolejando, ele conseguiu dormir.

Quando ele acordou, o carro seguia por um campo grande, onde havia iluminação pública. Era obvio que agora eles estavam seguindo pela zona rural, pois havia cercas na área toda, Sasuke sentia suas pernas dormentes e queria andar. Itachi estava acordando também e ele reparou que o relógio de pulso do irmão marcava meia noite. "Que ótimo, na estrada há cinco horas." Sasuke pensou irritado quando percebeu que o carro reduzia a velocidade em frente de uma fazenda.

-Chegamos? –ele perguntou quando Menma desligou o carro para abrir os portões de ferro do lugar.

Mas ainda demorou uns dez minutos até chegar à casa grande. Sasuke sempre ouviu rumores de que os homens do campo dormiam cedo, mas todos naquela casa deviam estar acordados porque todas as luzes do lugar estavam acesas. Ao saírem do carro, eles foram cumprimentados por um homem na casa dos quarenta anos, o cara tinha os cabelos grisalhos e olhos astutos, o rosto estava encoberto com uma máscara cirúrgica. Devia ser alérgico à poeira.

-E aí? O que tem pro rango? –inquiriu Menma com jovialidade ao sair do carro.

-Vejo que tenho bastante convidados para a tradicional sopa da meia noite! –comentou o tal Kakashi olhando em sua direção pela primeira vez.

-_Sopa?_ Você fez a gente vir aqui sem jantar pra comer sopa? –reclamaram Menma e Naruto ao mesmo tempo, os dois indignados. -Quieto, eu 'tou falando!

Os gêmeos ficaram frente a frente, um peitando o outro. Sasuke quase riu com isso, era bem frequente que os dois falassem ao mesmo tempo como um gravador quebrado. O mais engraçado era que tudo não era proposital.

-Certo... –disseram Naruto e Menma de novo ao mesmo tempo, os dois fizeram uma careta. -Perdeu a graça! –e de novo os dois falaram em sinergia. -'Tá legal, hora de parar, urg!

Os gêmeos poderiam passar _horas_ falando ao mesmo tempo se ninguém impedisse. Sasuke nunca impedia, porque quanto mais os dois irmãos falassem juntos, mais raiva os dois teriam.

-Nii-san! –resmungou Menma de um jeito melindroso para Itachi, fazendo um beiço contrariado; Naruto fez um bico irritado, olhando para o outro lado.

-Chega, chega. –apaziguou Itachi após um suspiro cansado. -Vocês dois precisam comer mais vegetais. Uma dieta tem que ser balanceada e não só cheia de carboidratos e proteínas. Além disso, Naruto precisa ser remendado, vão já pra dentro.

Lançando um olhar estreitado de puro desafio em direção a Itachi, Naruto deu meia volta e caminhou para a varanda grande, adentrando no interior da casa.

-Ele parece o zangado... –comentou Menma olhando por onde o irmão sumiu.

-Você com certeza seria o Dunga se não falasse tanto quanto fala. –pontuou o homem, em um tom divertido.

A reação de Menma foi quase idêntica a de Naruto, a diferença é que ele deu um grunhido feroz e caminhou a passos duros para dentro de casa. Itachi deixou um longo suspiro escapar. Sasuke olhou o irmão mais velho e o viu massagear o cenho. Foi por _isso_ que Itachi abandonou a casa da mãe? Sasuke estava pensando seriamente em dar um gelo no irmão para ele aprender a lição, mas ele considerou isso: viver com aqueles dois já era punição o bastante.

-Olá, Sasuke, eu sou o Kakashi. –se apresentou o homem, com afabilidade. Sasuke apertou a mão dele sem hesitar. –Espero que você goste de sopa.

-Não tenho problema nenhum com vegetais. –ele respondeu e Itachi sorriu satisfeito com a sua resposta.

-Então vamos entrar. –convidou Kakashi. –Eu sei que tem muitas dúvidas, mas acho que você também sabe que o Itachi nunca te traria aqui se ele não achasse que fosse o único jeito de te proteger.

Sasuke de repente considerou que aquele homem talvez soubesse muito mais do que aparentava saber. Também percebeu que se Itachi era a pessoa escorregadia e esquiva que era, uma ou outra coisa ele aprendeu com Kakashi. Ainda assim, ele seguiu o anfitrião e entrou na casa grande. O lugar tinha uma sala ampla, com poucos móveis, havia duas portas fechadas e um corredor que dava para ver a cozinha. A sala cheirava a sopa, mas uma daquelas que você sente vontade de comer, lembrando Sasuke que ele estava só com uma barra de cereal.

Naruto estava sentado no sofá, segurando a camisa enquanto Menma limpava o sangue seco. Sasuke ergueu a sobrancelha quando viu que Naruto tinha dois cortes horizontais finos, que não pareciam muito fundos, entretanto a quantidade de sangue na camisa e que ficou na sala de aula não correspondiam aos cortes.

-É uma das habilidades do Orochimaru. –respondeu Naruto quando viu que ele estava encarando. –Aquele demônio que te atacou naquela sala. Ele faz cortes superficiais só para o sangue fluir por eles, rompendo as veias menores por dentro. Uma morte lenta, dolorosa e cheia de fetiche, se você considerar que você fica pregado numa porra de parede sem fazer nada.

Sasuke soltou uma risada nasalada e Naruto grunhiu quando Menma passou o algodão por uma das feridas sem o menor jeito. Itachi se sentou em um dos sofás, olhando curioso de Naruto para ele.

-Aquele cara chegou a falar alguma coisa pra ti? –perguntou Naruto com a voz séria. –Ele disse que tinha negócios a tratar contigo.

-Não muita coisa, ele disse que eu era uma peça especial no jogo ou algo assim. –respondeu Sasuke com simplicidade. Menma parou de cuidar dos machucados de Naruto e o encarou. –O que é que está acontecendo?

Itachi começou a explicar.

Naruto, Menma, Kakashi e Itachi eram caçadores especializados em espíritos demoníacos e espíritos obsessivos. Ao que parecia, para existir a vida era necessário ter um corpo e uma alma, sendo que o corpo perecia ao longo do tempo e a alma era eterna, mas possível de corromper. Dependendo do nível de mácula em uma alma, esta poderia dar origem a um espírito obsessivo.

-É o fantasma habitual. Aqueles que vão esconder as suas chaves, tentar te assustar ou te matar, Sucks. -explicou Menma e Sasuke revirou os olhos com o trocadilho infame. Cinco horas e ele já queria esquartejar Menma de novo.

Com um olhar ameaçador de Itachi, Menma fez um favor ao mundo e calou a boca. Kakashi prosseguiu a explicação, explanando que algumas almas ficavam tão corrompidas que se tornavam entes demoníacos cujo único intento era a propagação do sofrimento nos humanos. Quando Sasuke ponderou acerca dos demônios de olhos negros e do tal do Orochimaru, Itachi explicou que havia hierarquia nessa raça: quanto mais poderoso o demônio era, maiores eram as habilidades oculares.

-Orochimaru é um dos mais fortes, não o mais forte. –concluiu Itachi com um suspiro pesaroso. –E ele agora também está de olho em você...

-Como assim "também"? –perguntou Sasuke sem entender.

Mas Itachi não quis responder, virando o rosto para o lado. Aquele era um dos momentos que Sasuke não conseguia decifrar o irmão mais velho, que tinha colocado de novo uma feição estoica no semblante, mas não parecia certo. Naruto suspirou.

-O que o Itachi quer dizer é que tem um demônio mais forte que o Orochimaru te perseguindo há anos. –respondeu Naruto de modo objetivo e Itachi lançou um olhar ferino a Naruto, que sequer se importou com isso. -É por essa razão que ele veio pra cá, ele veio treinar pra proteger você. Eu tinha te dito isso antes, lembra?

Sasuke arregalou o olhar com aquela revelação, mal conseguindo acreditar no que seu ex-namorado contou, mas... O pior que Naruto tinha dito isso há três anos.

* * *

><p><em> Estava chovendo e Sasuke achava que choveria a manhã toda. Um vento frio entrou pela abertura da quadra e um arrepio involuntário desceu pela sua coluna. Nawaki sempre ficava triste em dias de chuva, principalmente quando falavam sobre o irmão que não deveria ser mencionado.<em>

_ -Talvez ele se importe e você nunca reparou. –ele lançou um olhar ao namorado, vendo como as íris de Nawaki pareciam quase cinzentas em vez do azul topázio de sempre._

_ Nawaki se virou em sua direção lhe lançando um sorriso cínico horrível que não atingiu os olhos claros. Havia tristeza demais ali._

_ -Meu irmão mais velho? -inquiriu Nawaki incrédulo. Depois se virou para encarar a chuva, com a expressão mais triste que Sasuke já o tinha visto dar. -Nah, ele não se importa com a gente, só 'tá lá em casa porque quer cuidar melhor do outro irmão dele. Aquele lá importa pra ele._

_ Seu namorado olhou em sua direção parecendo decidido e alguma coisa no seu rosto fez com que Nawaki desse um sorriso verdadeiro dessa vez. Sasuke sentiu a mão morna do namorado roçar na sua por breves segundos._

_-É temporário, Nawa e eu somos temporários pra ele. –concluiu Nawaki. –Vamos mudar de assunto?_

* * *

><p>Sasuke tinha esquecido.<p>

-Naruto, peço que não se meta nos assuntos que não são da sua conta. –pediu Itachi com um tom gelado.

-Se você é um filho da mãe que não diz aquilo que ele precisa saber, alguém tem que dizer! –rugiu Naruto, lançando um olhar feroz a Itachi. -Sasuke tem vinte anos, não é mais um bebê que não pode fazer nada por si mesmo e você precisa ver isso se quiser ajudar ele, em vez de ficar sofrendo pelos cantos!

-Chega os dois. –mandou Kakashi em tom decisivo, como se já estivesse habituado com as brigas de Itachi e Naruto, o que provavelmente era verdade. –Itachi, Naruto tem razão: Sasuke precisa entender o que está atrás dele. É hora.

Itachi passou a mão nos cabelos, se levantou da sala e subiu as escadas. Sasuke o acompanhou com o olhar e Kakashi disse que seu irmão ficaria bem. Era a cara de Itachi se sacrificar assim por ele. Era pelo irmão que Sasuke entendia o sentido da palavra 'sacrifício' e suportar todo o sofrimento para ver o bem da pessoa amada; foi esse o tipo de coisa que Itachi lhe ensinou.

Ainda assim Sasuke se sentia como se o mundo tivesse dado um pontapé na sua bunda e nada mais fizesse sentido. Mas ele precisava saber _mais._

_-_Quem é esse cara? -ele perguntou olhando diretamente para Naruto. -O que ele quer comigo?

Durante um bom tempo, todos ficaram calados e no andar de cima o chuveiro foi ligado. Com um suspiro, Naruto explicou que era um demônio chamado Madara, o rei da legião, que era como se chamavam os povoados de demônios, mas que não sabiam por que Madara teria algum interesse em Sasuke. O que eles sabiam era que o tal de Madara perseguia a mãe de Sasuke e que foi esse o gatilho para o nascimento de Itachi, depois se constatou que o que Madara esperava era o nascimento de Sasuke.

-Meu pai devia saber de alguma coisa... -murmurou Naruto com tristeza. -Mas Madara matou ele antes que ele pudesse dizer alguma coisa pra gente. Se eu tivesse...

-Cala a boca! -gritou Menma com a face transtornada pela raiva. Sasuke piscou, completamente desnorteado. -Cala a boca! Você quase morreu naquele dia!

Com isso outra coisa clareou na mente de Sasuke: o pai de Itachi morreu _um_ mês após a morte da mãe. O pai de Naruto e de Menma. Tinha mais coisa nisso, não? Itachi ficou arrasado quando descobriu isso e correu para a casa dos irmãos, só deixando Sasuke com poucas informações. Justo quando Itachi veio ficar com ele durante todo aquele período, tinha até dito que ia voltar a morar com ele! Itachi o ajudou a lidar com a mídia, com a burocracia do funeral e dos bens da família, e tudo o mais. A morte dos seus pais...

-Foram demônios... -murmurou Sasuke arregalando os olhos, sua voz trêmula. -Foram demônios que mataram meus pais?

"_Foi por minha culpa?"_ ele pensou angustiado, percebendo só naquele momento que ele tinha se levantado e ido até Naruto. O ex-namorado não o encarava, mas o silêncio era a resposta que ele precisava.

-Demônios podem possuir pessoas, alguns se alimentam de almas e outros aprisionam almas. Sabe a lenda de uma alma ficar presa num espelho? É verdade. -disse Naruto com a voz baixa. -Madara usa os dois contra ele todas as vezes que chegamos perto. Itachi não queria que você soubesse porque acha que você não consegue lidar com a verdade. Itachi nunca quis misturar as duas famílias porque não queria que você desistisse da sua vida por causa dessas... coisas...

Sasuke não sabia o que sentir agora. Ele estava arrasado. Itachi tinha ido embora para ficar forte para protegê-lo. O irmão foi embora para caçar a coisa que queria fazer mal para ele. Foi tudo por _ele_.

-Bom, chega por hoje. -encerrou Kakashi. -Vocês dois vão pro banho, Itachi já deve ter acabado. Eu vou esquentar a sopa que já deve ter esfriado de novo.

Depois disso era como se Sasuke estivesse no piloto automático. Ele recebeu roupas para dormir de Kakashi, tomou banho no quarto dele, enquanto os outros dois seguiram para os outros banheiros. Ele ainda ouviu Itachi dizer algo como "você não tinha o direito!" para Naruto, que apenas retrucou algo como "nem você!". Após o banho, todos se encontraram na cozinha grande, mas o clima de brincadeira ficou para trás.

Ninguém comeu muito, nem mesmo Naruto que era uma draga. Kakashi e Itachi se prontificaram a lavar a louça, Menma enxugava a louça. Sasuke não sabia muito bem o que fazer até que viu Naruto pegar uma lanterna e uma garrafa de 500 ml de vodka e sair pela porta dos fundos.

Sem sequer reparar no olhar melancólico que Itachi lhe direcionou, Sasuke seguiu Naruto.

* * *

><p><span>Naruto.<span>

* * *

><p>O celeiro da fazenda de Kakashi era o lugar com a melhor visão do céu e era o local onde Naruto gostava de se esconder. Lá não tinha animais, só o velho trator e os utensílios do campo, além do cheiro de feno que Itachi e Menma odiavam.<p>

Ninguém torrava a sua paciência lá. Naruto iluminou o lugar com a lanterna, subiu pela escada de madeira que rangia a cada degrau subido, depois foi até a grande janela do segundo andar e a abriu, deixando a luz da lua entrar no celeiro. Depois ele procurou uma manta velha que ele guardava numa embalagem plástica, a desenrolou e se deitou sobre ela. Ele abriu a garrafa de vodka e tomou alguns goles, depois se lembrou que estava com seu celular. Com um sorriso, ele ligou o aparelho e o sintonizou em alguma rádio que tocava rock.

Uma intro chamou a sua atenção, a cadência de notas tocada pela guitarra era inconfundível. Era ridículo. Naruto até se sentou com a ironia da música: era a mesma que tocou quando ele e Sasuke se amaram pela primeira vez.

-'Tá brincando... –resmungou Naruto frustrado, ouvindo os rangidos da escada enquanto os outros instrumentos se incorporavam na melodia da música do rádio. Ele se virou para ver o visitante.

Naruto não ficou surpreso quando viu Sasuke aparecer.

Seu ex namorado não esperou um convite e se sentou ao seu lado, pegando a garrafa de vodka da sua mão, lançando um olhar descrente, mas depois tomando alguns goles. Naruto olhou Sasuke fazer tudo isso sem dizer nada, não confiava no que poderia dizer e muito menos no que estava sentindo. Era...

Complicado.

E de tantas formas...! Naruto suspirou descontente. Ele amou muito Sasuke, mas também foi o tipo de amor que machucou. Foi o tipo de coisa que destruiu sua auto-estima em vários pedacinhos, que resultou em muitas cicatrizes sentimentais e físicas também. Quando terminaram, Naruto sentiu tanto alívio que nunca mais veria ou falaria com Sasuke...

Mas ele estava ali agora.

-Eu nunca pensei que nós fossemos beber juntos. –comentou Sasuke sem encará-lo. –Você sempre era tão fraco pra bebida... Fazia até careta...

Naruto bufou pegando a garrafa de volta. Ele olhou para o gargalo, sem saber se tomava um gole ou se o limpava antes. Será que ele devia se importar com isso?

-Não enche, 'tá? –ele mandou e tomou um gole de vodka, ciente que Sasuke o observava, mas ele não queria decifrar Sasuke naquela noite.

-Você fica bem medíocre. –provocou o outro.

-A porta da rua é serventia da casa. –afirmou Naruto chateado. -Olha, Sasuke, eu não gosto de falar quando 'tou querendo ficar bêbado, me deixa sozinho?

-Pra engolir sapo de novo? –questionou Sasuke friamente.

Por um momento, Naruto estudou a mesma expressão estoica controlada que Sasuke vestia, mas isso era só fachada. Algo o dizia que Sasuke estava criando o clima para entrar em algum assunto e Naruto não estava certo se iria gostar disso.

-Bêbados falam aquilo que sentem vontade de dizer sem o filtro da consciência. –acrescentou o Uchiha o encarando com o olhar sério.

-É por isso que eu quero beber. –respondeu Naruto encarando de volta. –Mas não quero companhia.

Naruto olhou para o céu estrelado, tomando mais alguns goles da Vodka. Era uma daquelas bebidas que não era amarga como a cerveja, nem forte como o uísque, tendo aquele gosto que não era doce, não era azedo, só algo tolerável. Ele não gostava de beber, muito menos de ficar bêbado, mas isso ajudava o sono chegar. Era difícil dormir depois que você encara um demônio.

Ele não sabia se odiava ou não aquela vida. Durante um tempo, ele quis ir para a faculdade com Sasuke, mas quando terminaram isso pareceu sem sentido.

-Eu quis dizer todas as palavras naquele dia. –Sasuke quebrou o silêncio e Naruto o encarou.

Mas Sasuke olhava para o céu. Naruto suspirou pesadamente e olhou na mesma direção. Era uma noite calma e bonita.

-Eu sei. –ele disse. -Você sempre diz o que precisa dizer na hora que acha conveniente. –durante alguns segundos, Naruto pensou se deveria dizer o resto, mas decidiu parar de se importar. -Você vai cozinhando a sua vítima até ela chegar ao ponto que você queria, né? Depois zás! –Naruto fingiu agarrar algo no ar. -Já era.

Ele deu um riso sem graça, se lembrando de todas as vezes que ele pensava que a situação entre eles estava bem, até Sasuke vir com alguma briga emocionalmente exaustiva, que o deixava completamente perdido entre os seus sentimentos e os de Sasuke; nada do que ele fizesse depois disso tinha o condão de melhorar a relação deles.

Nenhum esforço era suficiente. Quanto mais ele se esforçava para entender, mais longe ele ficava da verdade e Sasuke se isolava, por ser o tipo de gente que não dá chance a qualquer pessoa. Sasuke mantinha as pessoas longe e só quando era conveniente as manipulava para concluir algum objetivo.

No fim, tudo era apenas uma caçada interminável, que só o deixava mais e mais frustrado. Ele devia fazer Sasuke feliz, não miserável. Devia compreendê-lo e ser aquilo que Sasuke esperava, mas ele não conseguia. E Sasuke pressionava também com o 'ou é' ou 'não é', quando Naruto pensava que tudo era relativo.

Os dois nunca chegavam a um consenso e isso o machucou em tantos níveis que Naruto ainda não sabia se estava completamente recuperado. Talvez parte dele nunca se recuperasse. O pior é que talvez fosse culpa dele por não se manifestar mais e deixar Sasuke montar em cima de si. Mas Sasuke não era inteiramente inocente nisso tudo, como Naruto sabia que o outro queria acreditar.

-De qualquer modo, nós terminamos quando você estava sóbrio. –concluiu Naruto, tomando mais um gole da bebida. -E tudo o que você disse naquele dia você quis dizer, como sempre.

Sasuke se virou para encará-lo, uma sobrancelha delicadamente arqueada naquele rosto que não tinha ficado menos bonito em três anos.

-E você não?

Naruto soltou uma risada nasal. E Sasuke estreitou o olhar perigosamente. Bom, que se foda.

-Não, eu não disse. –ele encarou Sasuke, vendo os olhos do outro se arregalarem quase que minimamente. -Eu podia ter insistido mais, podia ter tentado te convencer do meu ponto de vista, podia ter rebatido cada merda que você disse, mas eu cansei. Eu estou cansado._ –_Sasuke pegou a garrafa da sua mão e tomou alguns goles. Naruto voltou a olhar para frente. -Isso devia ser coisa do passado, você não deveria ser o irmão do Itachi, muito menos 'tá aqui ou envolvido nisso tudo.

Foi à vez de Sasuke rir, mas não havia graça nenhuma. Naruto não queria olhar para Sasuke, mas mesmo assim olhou e viu o quanto o outro estava transtornado sem nem mesmo tirar a feição estoica. Três anos, e ele ainda conseguia ler Sasuke. Mesmo que o idioma "Sasuke" fosse algo mutável, fascinante, problemático, ou melhor, _extremamente_ problemático e cheio de falhas.

-Acha que eu não sei? –resmungou o Uchiha frustrado. -Acha que eu queria isso?

-Nenhum de nós queria isso. –ele fez uma pausa e sorriu. -Ao menos _nisso_ nós concordamos!

O Uchiha o encarou indignado por alguns segundos, soltando um longo suspiro, antes de se virar para ver o céu de novo.

-Você não mudou nada. –murmurou Sasuke tristemente.

-Nem você. –retrucou Naruto tão triste quanto.

Talvez fosse mais fácil se os dois tivessem mudado alguma coisa ou se não conseguissem ler o outro. Naruto cometeu diversos erros sobre o que Sasuke achava ou não, geralmente porque os dois eram opostos, mas ainda assim ele entendia o Uchiha de um jeito totalmente peculiar. O que os dois tiveram em um ano foi intenso em todos os aspectos, seja na ligação profunda, quanto na medida em que um machucou o outro.

Isso vinha com o conhecimento que algumas mágoas ficam, mesmo que o tempo passe. Alguns ferimentos simplesmente ficam lá e não curam. Não dá para seguir em frente com algo assim enraizado dentro de si e os dois sabiam disso.

-Você é um covarde, Naruto. -afirmou Sasuke com raiva borbulhante. Naruto ainda ficava surpreso com os surtos de raiva do Uchiha que vinham nos momentos que ele menos esperava. -O pior tipo de covarde que alguém poderia ser!

-O que? –Naruto balbuciou sem entender porque Sasuke estava com raiva e ia embora, mas isso o irritou.

Sim, Naruto queria ficar sozinho, mas agora que Sasuke simplesmente colocou o assunto em pauta, o Uchiha não tinha direito de deixá-lo em mais uma confusão emocional que ele não tinha nem ideia de como tinha começado. Naruto tampou a garrafa de vodka e colocou no chão.

Por sua vez, Sasuke se levantou e caminhava rumo à escada quando Naruto forçou uma gargalhada, que fez o Uchiha se virar para encará-lo com raiva. Sasuke sempre fazia um bico enorme quando estava com raiva, quanto mais os lábios ficavam apertados, mais intensa era a raiva. O Uchiha estava com um bico do tamanho do mundo e Naruto sabia que era a única pessoa que o fazia ficar assim.

-Eu sou um covarde porque quando eu amo alguém, eu engulo algumas coisas que não suporto, porque eu me importo demais com o bem estar dessa pessoa, mais até do que o meu? –Naruto inquiriu sentindo a sua própria raiva transbordar. -Que eu tento fazer tudo o que eu posso fazer pra essa pessoa se sentir feliz e nunca conseguir decifrar o humor mutante dela?

Os olhos de Sasuke se estreitaram perigosamente em sua direção, os punhos das mãos do Uchiha se fechando no mesmo instante. A trilha sonora não abafou a respiração irregular de Naruto e ele se perguntava se agora já estava bêbado, porque continuou:

- Se eu falo, manda calar a boca! Se eu fico em silêncio, reclama dizendo que é pra falar alguma coisa! Se eu falo algo positivo, vem com pedras porque as coisas não são tão ingênuas assim! –atacou Naruto com ferocidade, observando Sasuke desfazer o bico de raiva. -Vai se foder Sasuke!

-Você é a pessoa mais egoísta que eu já tive o desprazer de conhecer Naruto! –afirmou Sasuke com desprezo.

Com alguns passos rápidos, o Uchiha deu meia volta, de um jeito elegante e logo se ajoelhou na frente de Naruto, puxando-o pelo colarinho da camisa até que seus rostos ficassem frente a frente. Naruto sentiu uma ardência nos ferimentos feitos por Orochimaru pelo movimento brusco, mas não disse nada. Sasuke leu sua expressão de dor e deu um sorriso repuxado satisfeito.

-Você acha que relacionamentos só giram em volta do seu nariz? Você tem que insistir, tem que se dedicar! Porra! –rebateu Sasuke de forma ferina, alguns tons acima do seu tom de voz habitual. -Eu saí do meu habitual _por você_! Quando você precisava de ajuda nas notas naquele maldito vestibular, mesmo tendo que sacrificar um ou outro final de semana com o Itachi pra ajudar você!

Um vestibular que Naruto nem sabia se queria ter feito. A matrícula do curso de direito estava trancada, desde que ele passou na prova. Por muito tempo, Naruto quis fazer a prova para estar com Sasuke, porque achava que isso faria Sasuke feliz. Mas ele errou. Como tudo referente a Sasuke, ele _errou_.

-Você me imagina sendo o passivo de alguém? Acha que eu ia sair dando o cu pra qualquer um? Mas eu quis isso com você, eu cedi! –continuou com a raiva virando tristeza e Naruto conseguia ver isso nos olhos do outro. Era assim que voltava a doer. -E o que você fez por mim? Você sempre me deixava na mão quando eu mais precisava de você! Você nunca conseguiu nem fazer amor comigo quando eu te pedi para ser o passivo uma vez! Você quebrou a minha confiança!

Sasuke não conseguia entender... Como é que poderia se nem Naruto entendia? O pior é que ele tinha medo de entender isso, porque ele sabia que se compreendesse, o que já era insustentável ficaria ainda pior e ele tinha _muito _medo disso. Principalmente por Menma e Kakashi, mais do que tudo, por Menma. Afinal... Como Naruto poderia pensar em ser o passivo de Sasuke quando na sua cabeça a pessoa que o tomava era seu próprio _irmão_ mais velho? Como ele conseguiria ser passivo, se todas as vezes que ele imaginava isso, não era Sasuke o tomando e sim Itachi? Isso não era normal, isso era repulsivo, Naruto se odiava por isso e era a coisa mais nojenta do mundo.

Ele não conseguia falar isso para ninguém, como poderia? E como ele poderia meter Sasuke no meio disso? Não era justo com Sasuke e Naruto nunca se perdoaria se tivesse feito isso.

Sasuke esperava uma resposta. Havia tanta raiva e tristeza naquele olhar que era difícil continuar olhando, porém Naruto não desviou o olhar. Ele sabia das suas falhas e era homem o suficiente para encará-las.

-Eu sei que quebrei a sua confiança! –ele disse com raiva. -E eu tentei reconquistar ela durante todo aquele tempo e você não deu uma chance pra isso, Sasuke!

Naruto afastou a mão de Sasuke de si, empurrando o outro de leve e o Uchiha caiu de bunda em cima da manta. Não tinha nada de engraçado. Só havia mágoa e raiva.

-Você me chamou de hipócrita, mas advinha: você também é! –acusou Naruto agressivamente, vendo o olhar de Sasuke o desafiar. -Com o Itachi mesmo, você aparenta estar bem na frente dele, mas eu sei que você queria que eu e o Menma morrêssemos só pra que você tivesse o seu irmão de volta só pra você! –Naruto apontou o indicador para Sasuke. -E advinha, você quase conseguiu! Aliais, perdão por viver!

Por um momento, um flash de incompreensão e tristeza profundos cruzou o olhar de Sasuke, mas logo a raiva voltou com mais força ainda e o Uchiha pulou por cima dele. Naruto grunhiu quando sentiu seus machucados serem pressionados pelo peso de Sasuke.

-E por quê? Por que eu tenho que ceder quando não sou eu quem está errado? Foi você quem quebrou a minha confiança! Era você quem tinha que fazer alguma coisa pra consertar isso! –urrou Sasuke com ódio, segurando os seus braços acima da cabeça. -Era você quem não tinha que desistir! Eu tentei, eu tentei suportar, "engolir sapo" como você disse por que eu _amava_ você, porque eu queria que você me provasse que eu podia confiar em você de novo, mas você desistiu! No fim eu cansei de dar murro na ponta de faca!

Sasuke respirava de forma ofegante e Naruto estava do mesmo jeito, mas diferente do Uchiha, ele era o único que estava sentindo mais do que dor emocional. Ele perdeu uma boa quantidade de sangue e estava se sentindo fraco, com vontade de vomitar. Acima de tudo, ele estava cansado. Teria sido tão mais simples se Sasuke simplesmente não tivesse aparecido ali...

-Naquela época eu pensava que você estava certo, mas não... Você 'tá errado. –respondeu Naruto com calma. -Por que quando você perdoa e resolve tentar de novo, você se permite ser machucado de novo Sasuke! –dessa vez os olhos de Sasuke se arregalaram completamente, mas Naruto sabia que o outro não concordava com ele. -Você aprende a ceder e a aceitar que nem sempre todo mundo pode demonstrar o quanto te amam do jeito que você quer porque simplesmente essas pessoas não sabem demonstrar de outro jeito.

Foi quando ele recebeu o primeiro soco da noite e Sasuke continuava irritantemente bom nisso. Por um momento, Naruto pensou que o outro tinha deslocado seu maxilar e ele lançou um olhar irritado a Sasuke.

-Isso é ficar numa porra de zona de conforto Naruto! –gritou Sasuke, fuzilando-o com o olhar. -Quando é que você vai entender que as pessoas não podem ficar acomodadas a só aquilo que é conveniente pra elas? Que isso afeta as outras pessoas?

-E quando é que você vai entender que pressionar não adianta? Se a pessoa não se sentir capaz de aumentar o limite dessa zona de conforto ela não vai conseguir fazer mudança nenhuma vingar! –retrucou Naruto com mais raiva ainda e se livrando de Sasuke ao acertar um soco no ombro dele. -As pessoas ao lado dessa pessoa têm que aceitar isso! Não pressionar com coisas: "decida agora, ou é ou não é!" porque o mundo não é preto e branco! Tem coisas que você não controla!

Naruto teve uma forte tontura repentinamente que fez o seu corpo tombar para frente e por puro instinto, ele se agarrou a coisa sólida mais próxima. Braços o envolveram no mesmo instante, enquanto ele piscava tentando controlar a súbita fraqueza. O toque conhecido sobre suas costas fez com que seus pelos se arrepiassem e ele ergueu o olhar, encontrando os olhos de Sasuke em si.

Em algum momento que Naruto não soube qual foi, seus lábios se encontraram e ele ficou absolutamente perdido na sensação que isso era. Algo em torno de saudade, e "isso é um tremendo erro!", e "eu não quero isso!", mas ele se viu correspondendo ao beijo com a mesma voracidade que Sasuke. Não havia delicadeza, havia muita saliva e a forma que suas bocas procuravam contato machucava, como tudo o mais.

Naruto se deitou por cima de Sasuke, partindo o beijo para grunhir com dor, fechando os olhos com força enquanto as mãos do Uchiha subiam pela sua coluna, puxando seus cabelos com tanta força que ele sentiu alguns fios serem arrancados. As pernas de Sasuke envolveram a sua cintura e Naruto passou a distribuir mordidas no lado esquerdo do pescoço do Uchiha que produzia sons inteligíveis, entre resmungos e suspiros de prazer.

Sem o menor jeito, Sasuke o puxou pelo cabelo e eles se beijavam agressivamente de novo e Naruto sentia a velha excitação que sempre tomava conta do seu corpo quando ele e Sasuke estavam juntos. Ele passou a tatear a lateral do corpo do Uchiha, sentindo cada curva que ele já tinha esquecido como era e Sasuke fazia o mesmo em seu corpo, acariciando as suas costas com unhadas que não machucavam muito porque ele ainda vestia sua camisa.

Sasuke o forçou para o lado e os dois rolaram pela manta, agora com o Uchiha por cima dele. O beijo, se é que isso poderia ser chamado assim, foi cortado e a boca do Uchiha distribuía beijos e mordidas pela curva do seu pescoço, mesmo que ele tentasse evitar isso. Sasuke sabia que ele tinha cócegas e por isso ainda segurava seus cabelos com tanta força que uma leve dor de cabeça começava a lhe incomodar, mas era difícil raciocinar quando aquela língua morna lambia um ponto sensível na sua orelha e um gemido contrariado escapuliu; Sasuke sorriu satisfeito.

-Bastardo!

Sem nem pensar no que estava fazendo, Naruto puxou a cabeça de Sasuke para longe dele e mordeu o queixo do Uchiha, enquanto a sua outra mão passeava pela coluna de Sasuke, se enfiando por dentro do jeans até parar na curva das nádegas e acariciar a região. O Uchiha gemeu extasiado e Naruto deu pequenos beijos do queixo até os lábios de Sasuke, beijando-o vorazmente. Ele soltou os cabelos de Sasuke e passou a apertar os dois lados do traseiro do Uchiha, do jeito que ele sabia que Sasuke gostava.

De repente, Sasuke se sentou sobre o seu colo e o puxou para se sentar junto com tanta rapidez que Naruto nem teve tempo de gritar de dor pelos movimentos bruscos, até porque sua boca estava ocupada beijando Sasuke. O cheiro de sangue começava a exalar, assim como a consciência que a sua camisa estava úmida, mas nem isso parecia importar, não com os dedos de Sasuke acariciando a sua nuca. A outra mão do Uchiha desabotoava o cinto do seu jeans e tão logo os dedos se espalmavam na sua ereção, fazendo Naruto soltar um rugido satisfeito.

Naruto cortou o beijo, mordendo a parte exposta do ombro de Sasuke enquanto se ocupava de acariciar a ereção do Uchiha por cima da cueca. O ex-namorado arqueou gemendo longamente quando Naruto apertou o pênis de Sasuke, iniciando os movimentos de vai e vem com força e rapidez, do jeito que o Uchiha gostava.

Sasuke arfava, parando de acariciar a sua ereção para abraçá-lo bem apertado, repousando o queixo sobre seu ombro enquanto Naruto continuava a punheta, dessa vez mais lentamente. No mesmo tempo em que ele bombeava o pênis de Sasuke com uma das mãos, Naruto acariciava a curva das nádegas de Sasuke, passando as pontas dos dedos sobre a entrada e sentindo o Uchiha estremecer a cada toque seu.

-Anda, Naruto... –chamou Sasuke com a voz entrecortada, bem rente a sua orelha. –Me come...

Nesse momento foi como se toda a sua consciência ganhasse força e ele percebesse a merda que estava fazendo. Naruto parou. Não, eles não podiam continuar. Os dois só iam se machucar e os dois iam se arrepender _muito _se continuassem.

-Não... –ele murmurou com a voz fraca e Sasuke o soltou, lhe olhando como se ele fosse um louco. –Vamos parar...

Indignado com a sua resposta, Sasuke o empurrou com força e suas costas bateram na manta com um baque ruidoso, mas em vez de resmungar com dor, Naruto se viu gemendo quando Sasuke começou a fazer movimentos de vai e vem na sua ereção negligenciada.

-Para! –ele gritou para o Uchiha que lhe olhou ainda mais irritado. -Sasuke, para!

-Por quê? –inquiriu Sasuke com a voz ferina.

-Eu não quero. –Naruto respondeu com sinceridade, olhando dentro dos olhos de Sasuke e entendendo o que o Uchiha queria com tudo aquilo. Naruto deu um sorriso sincero e acariciou o rosto de Sasuke com gentileza. -E eu sei que você também não quer, só quer aliviar a tensão por tudo o que aconteceu hoje e acho que nós dois já estamos machucados demais pra mexer nas coisas do passado.

-Covarde. –afirmou Sasuke com ódio, afastando sua mão com brutalidade.

Quando Naruto pensava que não tinha como ele se sentir ainda mais miserável, Sasuke sempre conseguia fazê-lo chegar a um novo nível de miserabilidade. Naruto se sentiu perdido e extremamente triste, como não se sentia há três anos.

-Sasuke... –ele chamou baixinho enquanto o outro se arrumava. -Eu não quero brigar...

-Brigas servem pra você crescer! –rugiu Sasuke quase cuspindo na sua cara. -Pro outro lado tentar consertar a merda!

-Discussões são boas quando não destroem os sentimentos alheios, Sasuke! Você me destruía a cada uma delas! –argumentou Naruto se sentindo extremamente desolado. -Eu não quero isso de novo... Eu não posso me permitir ficar do jeito que eu fiquei no fim do nosso namoro, eu tenho que proteger o Menma!

-Covarde. –sentenciou Sasuke com frieza cortante.

Naruto não conseguiu encarar mais aquele olhar cheio de desprezo e olhou para o chão.

-Sai daqui. –ele pediu com a voz baixa.

Com passos pesados e barulhentos, Sasuke saiu do celeiro. Naruto não olhou para ele nenhuma vez sequer. Se o destino era feito por escolhas que poderiam ser feitas com base no coração ou na razão, dessa vez, quem terminaria tudo seria ele.

Dessa vez, ele ia seguir em frente.

* * *

><p><span>Itachi<span>

* * *

><p>Menma e Kakashi já tinham se retirado para dormir a algum tempo e a casa estava silenciosa. Apesar de saber que seus irmãos estavam no celeiro, Itachi preferiu esperá-los na sala. Ele pegou um velho clássico para ler, mas não conseguia prestar atenção: A única coisa que pensava era como isso poderia ter passado fora do seu radar. Como "Naru" era "Naruto" e ele nunca percebeu.<p>

Ele sabia que Naruto namorou sério por um tempo, mas nem Menma, menos ainda Naruto falavam disso quando ele estava perto e, francamente, Itachi não suportava o assunto na época. Principalmente: não suportava o namorado que fazia Naruto ficar daquele jeito que ficava. "Era meu irmão..." ele pensou, se sentindo confuso.

Os minutos passavam devagar e ele olhava no relógio da sala o tempo inteiro, sem conseguir sai da página dez de Drácula de Bran Stolker. Uns vinte minutos se passaram até a porta de tela da cozinha bater com força, Itachi fez uma orelha no livro e se virou para encarar o irmão mais novo.

Sasuke parou no portal que dava acesso para a sala quando o viu, respirando fundo para controlar uma crise de raiva. Itachi deu ao irmão o tempo necessário para se recuperar, mas isso não o impediu de estudar Sasuke. As roupas do irmão estavam amassadas, com algumas manchas sangrentas, os cabelos mais bagunçados que o normal e ainda por cima havia uma marca de chupão bem vermelha no pescoço.

Isso fez o estômago de Itachi se revirar desconfortavelmente.

-O que você 'tá fazendo aí? –perguntou Sasuke com a voz dura.

-Meu quarto fica lá em cima. Última porta a direita, em frente ao banheiro. Pode pegar minhas roupas se quiser. –ele disse com a voz mansa e seu irmão relaxou os ombros. –É uma cama de casal, amanhã a gente pode pensar em algo mais...

-'Tá tudo bem. –apressou Sasuke, passando por ele e indo até a escada. –Você vem?

-Daqui a pouco. –ele respondeu com brandura, escutando o mais novo subir os dois primeiros degraus da escada. –Sasuke.

Ao ouvir o seu nome, o irmão parou. Itachi se virou para encará-lo, mas o caçula não se virou.

-Quando você se acalmar, nós precisamos conversar.

-Finalmente vai me dizer a verdade que nunca me disse? –perguntou Sasuke com a voz cheia de veneno e se virando para encará-lo.

Aquele não era o seu irmão e aquelas não eram as palavras que Sasuke queria dizer. Itachi sabia. Ele sabia que o mais novo só queria descontar a raiva e a frustração em algo.

-Eu vou dizer tudo o que eu puder dizer. –Itachi respondeu com simplicidade. –E você vai decidir se quer ajudar ou manter as coisas como antes.

Sasuke apenas o encarou com olhos de dar pena.

-Não tem como voltar atrás agora, nii-san.

Itachi assentiu, mas Sasuke não voltou a subir as escadas, ainda estava lhe encarando.

-Se essa for a sua resposta amanhã, eu não vou mais ocultar nada de você. –afirmou Itachi, vendo a surpresa no olhar do irmão caçula por parte de mãe. –Agora vá dormir. Foi um longo dia.

Foi à vez de Sasuke assentir com a cabeça em um gesto rápido e voltar a subir a escada. Itachi esperou os passos do irmão mais novo sumirem para poder se levantar do sofá e pegar a caixa de medicamentos. Ele deixou a caixa na mesa da cozinha, depois fez um leite morno bem doce com um leve gosto de canela que ele serviu com alguns biscoitos oreo. Itachi estava quase saindo da cozinha quando a porta de tela se abriu outra vez, revelando Naruto.

Por um momento, Itachi sentiu uma raiva gigantesca tomar conta de si quando ele viu o olhar cabisbaixo que Naruto lhe lançou, antes da expressão do mais novo virar aquele rosto de desafio guardado só para estava pálido, os olhos apagados, os cabelos ainda mais bagunçados do que era o habitual, várias marcas dentes ao redor do seu pescoço e a camisa toda ensanguentada.

-Você não precisa se fazer de forte na minha frente, Naruto-kun. –ele disse com a voz um pouco mais dura do que pretendia. -Quer ajuda?

Naruto o olhou por um momento, não desfazendo completamente a expressão controlada que fazia, mas deu um suspiro, balançando a cabeça negativamente. Itachi tentou não se sentir mal com a negativa. Ele deu as costas ao irmão mais novo.

-Você vai ficar bem? –ele perguntou sem se virar para trás.

O mais novo fechou a porta e deu mais alguns passos para dentro da cozinha. -Vou. –foi a resposta do outro, arrastando uma das cadeiras para se sentar.

Ele relaxou os ombros satisfeito, antes de sair da cozinha.

-Itachi. –chamou Naruto com a voz baixa, mas ele só parou sem se virar. -Obrigado.

Era tudo o que ele precisava e Itachi sorriu, deixando a cozinha.

* * *

><p><span>Sasuke<span>

* * *

><p>Quando Sasuke se levantou na manhã seguinte, ele se sentiu miserável.<p>

Durante bons quarenta minutos ele ficou olhando o teto de madeira branca da casa que não era sua, tentando assimilar tudo o que aconteceu na noite passada. Demônios existiam, mataram seus pais e quase o mataram; Itachi não o abandonou, ele passou anos o protegendo de um demônio; Nawaki era Naruto, o irmão de Itachi, e os dois quase transaram.

Tinha sido horrível.

Foi humilhante a forma como ele pediu para Naruto dar um jeito na sua frustração; foi humilhante a forma como ele entrou em casa com a barraca armada na frente de Itachi; foi humilhante como ele teve que bater punheta no banheiro para poder descontar um décimo da frustração que não diminuiu nenhum pouco depois de uma noite de sono. Sasuke _nunca_ mais se permitiria isso.

Ele nunca mais ele ia querer ficar passar por isso de novo e isso ele jurava a si mesmo. Apesar de ele não querer ver Naruto nunca mais, ele também compreendia que certas coisas eram inevitáveis: precisava aguentar Naruto para conseguir respostas e talvez se vingar do desgraçado que o meteu naquela roubada. Madara era o nome do filho da puta.

Sasuke se levantou da cama, pegou uma muda de roupas do irmão mais velho e foi ao banheiro, onde tomou banho e se vestiu. Depois ele foi até a cozinha, onde o dono da casa, Kakashi, terminava de lavar a louça.

-Bom dia.** –**cumprimentou Kakashi bem humorado. –Conseguiu dormir?

-Você é um caçador, não é? –Sasuke indagou, ignorando as perguntas do homem.

Kakashi enxugou as mãos num pano de prato, lhe lançando um olhar contemplativo.

-Huh? –murmurou Kakashi se fazendo desentendido. -Por que a pergunta?

**-**Preciso que me treine. –afirmou Sasuke sem hesitação. –Preciso me tornar um caçador.

Kakashi apenas estreitou os olhos e Sasuke sabia que o outro estava analisando o quão convicto ele estava. Ele encarou o mais velho em desafio, até que o outro suspirou.

-Bem, suponho que não há nada que eu possa fazer. –comentou Kakashi de maneira entediada. –Sabe dos riscos da profissão?

-Eu não me importo.

Não houve hesitação, apesar disso Kakashi continuou com a expressão entediada, no máximo levantando uma das sobrancelhas. Isso irritava Sasuke, mas ele ficou em silêncio.

-Devia se importar. –ponderou Kakashi lhe lançando um olhar astuto que Sasuke ignorou. - Mas não vou ser eu quem vou falar isso pra você. –Kakashi voltou a enxugar a louça. -Vá ajudar seu irmão nos estábulos, nós começamos com o treino de tiro às duas horas.

Sasuke já estava em frente da porta da cozinha quando o mais velho o chamou de novo. Ele não se virou para trás, ainda segurando a maçaneta da porta.

-Os treinos serão de tarde, de manhã você tem que ajudar nas tarefas da fazenda, entendido?

-Sim.

-Se não conseguir equilibrar as duas coisas, considere o treino encerrado. –insistiu Kakashi.

Se virando para encarar Kakashi, que enxugava um prato quase que sonhadoramente, Sasuke abriu a porta de tela.

-Eu não vou falhar. –Sasuke disse com a voz dura.

Ele saiu da cozinha, batendo a porta de tela, sem se importar que nesse ato deixou para trás mais do que um homem enxugando a louça, mas também todas as chances de uma vida normal.

* * *

><p><strong>Continua...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ps<strong>: a intro que o Naruto escutou é a música 'stirb mich vor mir' do Rammstein.

* * *

><p><strong>Resposta ao review!<strong>

**Kitsune Lyra**

Oi oi oi quanto tempo! (como se a gente não tivesse se falando agora mesmo no face hauahuahuahuahauhaa)

Eu fico contente que você esteja feliz com esse projeto também, porque isso me dá vontade de continuar firme e forte com ele!

ahauhauahuahuahuahauaahu quando é que o Sasuke não tá fodido? ahuahuahauhauhaa Naruto sempre tão tão... sem pensar nas consequências huahauhauhauhauhaa Coitadinho tá todo machucado :[

Itachi... Taí uma coisa que nem desconfio. Sendo bem franca, mesmo sendo a autora disso, não tenho ideia de como fazer esse Itachi. Ele é tãaaaaaaaaaao diferente do Itachi de desejar ._.'

Yay que bom que está empolgada porque tem muito mais coisa por vir!

Merci pelo review!

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finais<strong>

* * *

><p>Então é isso galera. Espero que tenham gostado e eu estou me esforçando pra esse monstrinho ficar pronto na semana que vem de novo, mas La vida loca está com força pra mim -,-' Ainda mais que eu vou começar a auto-escola, so... vou me esforçar, mas não prometo, ok?<p>

Ah e só pra deixar bem claro: a fic **NÃO** É E NÃO SERÁ narusasu/sasunaru. **NÃO** será SIN (itasasunaru ou derivados) e **NÃO** será triângulo.

Dito isso, #partiu #tomar banho


	3. Observação

Eu sei, prometi pra segunda, mas realmente não deu moçada. Tia Gih está com umas dores de cabeça fdp quase todos os dias e agora eu tenho auto-escola, aí eu tou tentando tirar a habilitação o mais rápido o possível, o que significa menos tempo. Eu vou ter que passar uma manhã de zumbi porque tive que terminar essa cena!

Whatever, eu odeio a Dilma, tou puta com o resultado das eleições.

Queria agradecer a minha beta linda por ter me ajudado com esse monstrinho aqui. O cap quatro acho que será maior ainda, mas não tenho certeza. Não vou prometer pra segunda porque é.

Sem mais coisa, ao cap.

* * *

><p><strong>TRÊS<strong>

**Observação**

* * *

><p><strong>Ob·ser·va·ção <strong>

(latim observatio, -onis)

substantivo feminino

1. .Ato de ver ou de olhar com atenção; de considerar; de examinar; de notar.

2. Atenção.

3. Exame.

4. Nota; reflexão explicativa.

5. Advertência.

6. Admoestação.

7. Observância.

* * *

><p><span>Sasuke<span>

* * *

><p>Fazia uma semana que Sasuke tinha chegado à fazenda "Morada do Sol", mas ele já não suportava aquele lugar. O dia estava terminando, a aula de tiro ao alvo terminou fazia uns quinze minutos e ele ainda estava um pouco desorientado. Era umas quatro e meia da tarde, mas ainda estava <em>muito<em> quente e o sol ainda estava bem alto no céu; seus joelhos doíam, suas costas doíam, seus ouvidos doíam. Sasuke estava nojento, fedido, suado, cheio de penas e de terra, mas não teria janta se...

-Por ali! –gritou Menma alvoroçado apontando em sua direção. –Cerca ela!

-Que merda! –berrou Naruto passando rápido ao seu lado e ele se virou para trás, tendo uma visão que o irritou. –Sasuke move essa bunda preguiçosa daí e corre!

_Cóoooooooooo!_

"Galinha filha da puta!" pensou Sasuke com raiva correndo agachado tentando pegar a ave que corria com as asas abertas para longe, mas o frango desesperado no último minuto fez uma curva, passando debaixo das pernas de Naruto enquanto ele trombava dolorosamente com Menma. Ele segurou a testa com força, dando um passo para trás com o impacto.

-Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuui! –gemeu Menma choroso, segurando o queixo com força e Sasuke viu os olhos azuis do outro lacrimejarem. –Puta merda Uchiha que cabeça dura a sua!

-Ha ha ha. –entoou Sasuke com azedume, enquanto massageava a testa. –Muito engraçado...

-Oito a zero pra galinha! –pontuou Itachi com divertimento.

-Será que dá pra você torcer um pouco pra gente em vez de pra galinha? –berrou Menma bravo, olhando para cima para poder ver o irmão que estava sentado em um dos galhos do abacateiro com Nina nos braços.

Itachi lançou um sorriso lá do alto, acariciando Nina.

_Cóooooooooooooooooooooooooo!_

-Volta aqui! –urrou Naruto ficando vermelho de raiva e correndo atrás da galinha que cacarejava em pânico.

Sasuke ainda estava segurando a testa, observando o outro gêmeo correr atrás da janta do dia (se conseguissem pegar), que era burro e estava quase cercado. Naruto estava quase conseguindo pegar o bicho quando o frango lembrou que tinha asas e voou, soltando algumas penas na cara de Naruto. Sentado no abacateiro, Itachi ria enquanto acariciava as penas de Nina, a galinha.

-Vocês nunca vão pegar ela assim... –murmurou o irmão bem humorado, falando diretamente com Naruto, que ofegava perto do abacateiro.

-Quieto ou essa galinha aí é que vai pra panela! –retrucou Naruto esbaforido, apontando para Nina. –Ela já 'tá toda gorda, 'tá no ponto de virar galinha assada!

-Filé de Nina empanado! –disse Menma com um sorriso sonhador.

-Nina ao molho pardo! –completou Naruto no mesmo tom.

-Nina a passarinho!

Itachi estreitou os olhos e segurou o galináceo com mais cuidado, o pior é que o animal chegou a dar um cacarejo satisfeito com isso. Se algum dia Sasuke escutasse que seu irmão era ávido defensor dos animais, Sasuke teria dado uma sonora gargalhada, aí ele vai morar na fazenda e descobre a terrível verdade: Itachi tinha uma galinha, um pato, um gato, um cachorro, um cavalo, um porco, um corvo e um jabuti.

-Tic toc tic toc. –murmurou Itachi desinteressadamente. –Daqui a pouco dá cinco horas e ninguém conseguiu pegar nada. Acho que você fica sem seu osso hoje Pongo.

O goldem retriever latiu marcando presença, embora Sasuke não o visse, talvez estivesse ao pé da árvore. Ao latido do cão, as galinhas idiotas começaram a correr de novo, espalhando aquele cheiro de titica e pena úmida nojento. Sasuke estava decidido a pegar aquela maldita galinha nem que fosse a última coisa que fizesse naquele dia! Ele iniciou uma carreira atrás do animal, o bicho estúpido começou a correr desesperado com as asas abertas e Sasuke forçou seus joelhos a aguentarem mais velocidade.

-Traz ela pra cá Sasuke! –chamou Naruto.

Mas ele não obedeceu, ele imprimiu maior velocidade, os joelhos doendo, as canelas ardendo, as costas latejando, Sasuke ergueu as mãos e pegou a galinha pelas asas abertas.

-PEGUEI! –ele gritou triunfante, erguendo o troféu sacolejante e barulhento.

Era a primeira vez que Sasuke segurava uma galinha viva e era _muito _esquisito segurar uma. O bicho era quente, fedia, as penas macias deslizavam um pouco em seus dedos e a galinha estúpida não parava quieta, tentando lhe bicar. A cabeça vermelha do bicho virou na sua direção, aqueles olhos malignos avistaram um pedaço de pele seu e o bico foi direto na pobre da sua mão.

-PUTA QUE PARIU! –gritou Sasuke soltando a galinha com o susto e com a dor, porque a maldita galinha bicou a ponto de arrancar um pedacinho da pele. –Essa coisa me bicou! –ele olhou incrédulo para a gotinha de sangue que surgia do ferimento. -Ela me bicou!

Itachi o encarou por um momento, mordendo o lábio inferior, depois virou o rosto tapando a boca, mas Sasuke ainda assim conseguiu ouvir a risadinha do irmão mais velho, o que o deixou totalmente indignado.

-Vai se foder Itachi! –resmungou Sasuke, vendo as costas do irmão mais velho tremeluzirem. –Ela me bicou!

-PEGUEI! –urrou Menma com felicidade enquanto o frango cacarejava com ainda mais vigor. Pongo começou a latir alegremente para fazer coro e a barulheira, mais a fome, estavam deixando Sasuke com um humor assassino

Sasuke se virou e viu que Menma segurava a galinha de um jeito diferente do que ele segurou. O bicho não tinha como mover a cabeça para bicar Menma e, por mais que se movesse, com as asas seguras uma de encontro a outra, o animal não tinha como fugir.

-Sorte a sua, galinha idiota. –resmungou Naruto para Nina.

-Ele 'tá falando com a galinha... –Sasuke murmurou sem querer.

Nina apenas deu um "có" suave, quase que zombando. Sasuke piscou. Pior do que ver seu ex-namorado falando com uma galinha idiota, que era uma espécie de mascote do seu irmão mais velho, só mesmo o dito galináceo _responder._

-Cara, nunca vou entender porque chamam a mulher que dá pra todo mundo de galinha... –comentou Menma se aproximando dele. Sasuke ergueu a sobrancelha ao ver a testa franzida do outro. –Tem coisa mais difícil que pegar uma galinha?

-Tem. –respondeu Naruto sombriamente com a expressão subitamente temerosa. –Pegar um porco.

Porcos. Lama. Fedor. Lama. Comida com um cheiro estragado. Lama. Bicho de quatro patas. Lama. Urg. A fazenda tinha uma pequena criação de porcos, não muito, porque porcos tinham o costume de se matarem, mas urg. Sasuke empalideceu com o pensamento de ter que pegar um porco para jantar na próxima vez.

-Vamos embora, Sukizuki, hoje o rango vai ser bom. –chamou Menma com um sorriso satisfeito.

Sasuke estreitou o olhar para o outro, Menma era absolutamente irritante, mas era com quem mais tinha contato depois de Kakashi. Falar com Naruto era insustentável depois do 'revival' que tiveram no dia que ele chegou. Sasuke não sabia se era intencional ou não, mas ele e Itachi mal conseguiam conversar ou mesmo se ver na fazenda. Sempre tinha alguma coisa o que fazer ali.

O lugar era grande, muito maior do que Sasuke poderia ter previsto. Kakashi produzia girassol, algodão e feijão em pequena escala, atuando em parceria com outros pequenos agricultores da região. Sasuke questionou se as despesas de todos eram custeadas com a fazenda e Kakashi apenas explicou que o lugar era um capricho dele, porque a vida como caçador pagava muito bem.

A verdade era que a profissão de 'caçador' era _regularizada_.

Todos os caçadores possuíam um cadastro único disponível apenas para as agências de inteligência de segurança interna e externa. Qualquer problema que um caçador tivesse no exercício da função era prontamente resolvido pelas autoridades, até mesmo porque estas lhes designavam serviços quando encontravam. _"O que é do submundo fica no submundo"_ tinha dito Kakashi.

Uma das maiores razões para os caçadores usarem nomes falsos consistia justamente por causa do registro da profissão. Caçadores precisavam agir à margem da sociedade, mas assim com caçavam, também eram caçados. Cada vertente tinha um inimigo natural que tentava buscar informações dos caçadores para exterminá-los e o registro de cada família do meio era feito através de sistemas eletrônicos de altíssima segurança, justamente porque a maior parte das criaturas sobrenaturais tinha alguma reação a ondas eletromagnéticas ou aparelhos eletrônicos, onde os dados eram guardados.

Fantasmas e demônios davam curto circuito nesses aparelhos, vampiros sofriam sérias queimaduras pelo uso de computadores ou celulares, lobisomens tinham uma crise alérgica terrível a qualquer tipo de onda eletromagnética, preferindo viver em bandos afastados das cidades e a maior parte dos bruxos era composta por analfabetos digitais. E sim, Sasuke quase teve um surto de descrença quando descobriu que existia todo um mundo de Harry Potter debaixo do seu nariz, obrigado.

O fato é que o sistema além de dar ao poder público o conhecimento de quem é da área de caça, também permitia uma segurança maior aos caçadores que obtinham documentos com informações falsas emitidos pelo próprio Estado a fim de protegê-los. Havia uma polícia no submundo também, pelo que Kakashi informou e Sasuke falou que só faltava os caçadores terem algum sindicato e pleitearem direitos trabalhistas como insalubridade e adicional de periculosidade, o que era sinceramente ainda mais ridículo.

Contudo, era difícil ficar zangado com isso quando, para espantar um fantasminha sem vergonha, se ganhava no mínimo uns dois mil por serviço, até mais, dependendo da complexidade do caso e das condições financeiras de quem fosse pagar.

Sasuke deu um suspiro cansado, desejando mais do que tudo tomar um bom banho, comer alguma coisa e dormir. Esses dias todos ele dormiu oito horas da noite todos os dias e isso era um recorde.

Ele seguiu os outros até a casa grande, Menma e Naruto iam à frente, conversando sobre os mil modos de preparo da galinha enquanto o bicho esperneava, parecia que tinha pressentido que era o fim. Itachi estava atrás dele, com Pongo no encalço, seu irmão de algum modo parecia relutante em seguir em frente e Sasuke não tinha ideia do por que. Mais tarde, quando os dois estivessem no quarto, ele perguntaria. Kakashi os esperava na área externa da cozinha.

-Olha, parece que conseguiram pegar o jantar. -disse Kakashi em um tom satisfeito enquanto eles se aproximavam. -Como foram?

-Essa galinha deve estar doente. -respondeu Menma preocupado, passando a galinha para Kakashi.

-Huh? -fez Kakashi erguendo a sobrancelha.

-Ela bicou o Sasuke. -respondeu Menma sério. -Dê algum vermífugo pra ela antes da gente comer!

Sasuke lançou um olhar ferino em direção de Menma, enquanto Naruto dava uma risadinha debochada e Kakashi suspirava pesadamente, pegando a galinha. Itachi ignorou tudo isso e passou quase correndo pela porta da cozinha, sumindo dentro da casa e deixando Pongo lá fora, choramingando e arranhando a porta para tentar entrar. O único que parecia ter notado a movimentação estranha de Itachi foi ele, já que a galinha estúpida voltou a cacarejar e voltar a fazer manobras para tentar fugir do seu destino iminente, mas Kakashi a segurava firme pelas asas. Ninguém ia sentir a sua falta agora e Sasuke seguiu os passos do irmão.

Naruto suspirou cansado ao seu lado.

-Deixa ele... –disse Naruto com a voz baixa e Sasuke se virou para encará-lo. -Itachi vai tomar banho pra não escutar...

Sasuke não estava entendendo até ouvir um 'crack' sonoro e de repente a galinha cacarejar baixinho, sofrida. Ele virou para o lado e viu que o animal estava com o pescoço em um ângulo torto; Kakashi tinha quebrado o pescoço do bicho. O fazendeiro colocou a galinha em cima de uma superfície e pegou um facão afiado. Menma ajudava segurando o corpo do animal.

-Itachi não gosta de ver isso. –respondeu Naruto calmamente. –Não vai nem descer pra jantar com a gente hoje.

O facão desceu decepando a cabeça da galinha de uma vez só e o sangue começou a sair do ferimento. Era a primeira vez que Sasuke via algo assim e ele precisava admitir que era um pouco chocante, quer dizer... A menos de dois minutos aquele animal estúpido tinha dado uma carreira nele, bicado o seu dedo e agora... Mesmo que fosse o ciclo da vida, onde uns morrem para servir de alimento ao mais forte, ainda assim existia um impacto nisso.

-Se você 'tá achando chocante ver uma galinha morrendo, devia ter visto a cara que o Itachi fez no primeiro dia dele aqui. –continuou Naruto com a voz macia, uma risada suave no tom de voz. -No primeiro dia dele, a gente pegou um porco e ele viu o bicho sendo morto. Ele passou muito mal no dia, desde então ele parou de comer carne e até mesmo usar coisas derivadas de bichos.

Isso ele não sabia. Sasuke se virou para encarar Naruto, vendo a expressão sonhadora do ex-namorado. Mas, algo na sua expressão vez com que Naruto caísse em si e voltasse a amarrar a cara.

-Não que eu me importe com o idiota do seu irmão! –resmungou Naruto, arregalando os olhos com raiva.

-Seu irmão _também_, babaca. –retrucou Sasuke vendo o ex-namorado inflar as bochechas com raiva e sair dali batendo a porta também.

Kakashi e Menma suspiraram.

-É sempre assim... –murmurou Menma com birra.

-Bem, um dia eles vão resolver isso. –respondeu Kakashi em tom definitivo.

-O que? –Sasuke perguntou sem entender.

-Continue olhando... –respondeu Kakashi com astúcia. –Não vai demorar até você entender.

Ainda sem entender sobre o que os outros dois falavam, Sasuke entrou na casa.

* * *

><p>-Você 'tá bem? –perguntou Sasuke entrando no quarto que dividia com o irmão, vendo Itachi ler um livro na cama. -Nem quis jantar...<p>

O irmão mais velho apenas abaixou o livro do rosto, lhe lançando um meio sorriso. Sasuke ainda não estava habituado a ideia de Itachi usando óculos. Ele já tinha reparado que o irmão não enxergava bem de perto, mas nunca pensou que o outro precisasse usar óculos ou lente para isso.

-Eu 'tou. –respondeu Itachi com simplicidade. –Só não gosto de comer quando eles matam os animais daqui. Eu entendo que é preciso, mas ainda assim não consigo me acostumar.

Sasuke assentiu, achando curioso que Naruto, que parecia odiar Itachi, soubesse exatamente qual era o motivo para a ausência de Itachi no jantar. De qualquer forma, Sasuke deu de ombros, fechando a porta atrás de si e indo até a sua cama.

No dia seguinte a sua chegada, Naruto e Menma trouxeram boa parte das suas coisas, também o ajudaram com os procedimentos para trancar a sua faculdade, embora depois dele ter explicado o lance dos olhos de Suigetsu, nenhum dos dois o autorizaram a pedir dispensa dos estágios pessoalmente. No mesmo dia Kakashi comprou uma nova cama e colchão para ele, Itachi desarmou a cama de casal e arrumou armou as duas camas de solteiro em seu quarto à tarde enquanto Kakashi o ensinava o básico da profissão.

-Por isso que você tem o seu zoológico particular? –ele perguntou não conseguindo esconder o sorrisinho de escárnio.

Itachi se virou para o seu lado e riu.

-Algo assim.

Nos outros dias da semana Sasuke esteve tão cansado que bastava deitar na sua cama e ele apagava, mas agora ele finalmente estava se habituando ao trabalho no campo. Seu corpo estava cansado, mas ele se sentia tranquilo e Itachi estava acordado. Era hora.

-Itachi... –chamou Sasuke antes que o irmão voltasse a prestar atenção no livro. -Você me deve uma explicação.

No mesmo instante, Itachi deu um longo suspiro, fechando o livro e tirando os óculos, para colocá-los no criado mudo entre as camas. Depois Itachi se sentou na cama, ficando frente a frente com Sasuke, de costas para o por do sol visto pela janela de vidro liso para aproveitar a claridade.

-Eu sei. Eu quero te dizer a verdade, mas existem coisas que eu ainda não consigo falar sobre, entende? –disse Itachi em tom solene. Sasuke franziu os lábios em desgosto. -Não porque eu não quero falar, mas porque não consigo, não ainda. O que você quiser saber e eu conseguir responder, eu vou te dizer agora.

Sasuke considerou o que foi dito, observando atentamente a expressão repleta de pesar que ornamentava o rosto de Itachi. Havia muitas coisas que ele queria saber e ainda mais coisas que ele tinha medo de descobrir a verdade, mas Sasuke nunca foi o tipo de homem que fugia de medo do que aparecia na sua vida. O que aparecia de problema tinha que ser encarado e solucionado, porque viver era simples assim: ou era ou não era. E era melhor ir direto ao ponto do que andar em círculos.

-Meu pai e minha mãe morreram por minha culpa? –ele perguntou aquilo que mais o incomodava, sua voz dura de emoção.

Itachi parecia esperar por isso, pois o encarava atentamente com olhos sagazes.

-Não foi sua culpa. –sentenciou Itachi com firmeza. -Ninguém esperava por aquilo também.

Com essa resposta, Sasuke expirou, relaxando os ombros. Ele deixou o alívio ser substituído pelo pesar gradativamente, embora suas mãos estivessem tremendo um pouco. Itachi o observava em silêncio e Sasuke estava agradecido por isso.

-O que aconteceu naquele dia? –ele perguntou sem olhar o irmão.

O irmão expirou alto e Sasuke voltou a encarar Itachi.

-Esse é um dos assuntos que eu não sei os detalhes. –explicou Itachi de forma simples, o encarando de volta. -Havia uma convenção de demônios acontecendo em uma cidade vizinha e nós fomos lá, mas... Era uma armadilha. –Sasuke assistiu o olhar de Itachi se anuviar com a tristeza. -Quando eu cheguei em casa e vi... Já era tarde demais.

Sasuke assentiu, mesmo que o irmão não o estivesse encarando. Os dois ficaram em um silêncio pesado por alguns minutos, ouvindo Menma assistir televisão no andar de baixo. Clássicos do canal de música, a única coisa que faria Menma ficar quieto e obrigar Sasuke ouvir What's up em pleno século XXI.

-Você pretendia mesmo voltar a morar comigo depois que eles morreram? –Sasuke perguntou com a voz baixa, olhando para o chão sem ter coragem para encarar o irmão.

Itachi deu uma risadinha nasalada.

-Sim...

Com isso, Sasuke ergueu o rosto, incapaz de esconder o quão surpreso ficou com isso. Itachi lhe dava um sorriso doce e pesaroso ao mesmo tempo.

-Eu queria aquilo mais do que tudo. Tinha medo do que aconteceria com você. –confidenciou Itachi voltando a ficar sério, embora houvesse pesar em sua voz. -Meu pai me prometeu que ia tomar conta disso. Ele pesquisou o que estava acontecendo sozinho e estava chegando perto porque Madara se sentiu tão coagido que atacou o calcanhar de Aquiles dele.

Itachi passou a encarar um ponto no chão, os ombros ficando tensos e a postura mais solene. Para Sasuke, era estranho ver Itachi sendo tão franco. Entretanto ao mesmo tempo em que Sasuke se sentia extremamente feliz por isso, ele se sentia devastado por todo o sofrimento que Itachi parecia carregar sozinho.

-Madara atacou Menma e Naruto. –concluiu Itachi voltando a observá-lo. –Qualquer coisa que meu pai descobriu foi arruinada nesse dia.

-Então é verdade que Naruto quase morreu. –constatou Sasuke com assombro e um pouco assustado.

As coisas entre ele e Naruto não eram simples, mas a ideia de Naruto morrer era tão... Absurda. Mas o jeito como a expressão de Itachi ficou sombria, só o fazia acreditar que era verdade. Ele ia perguntar como, mas o irmão se antecipou:

-Sim, mas não sei dos detalhes. Os dois não falam o que aconteceu, mas acho que Madara possuiu o corpo de Menma e o fez machucar Naruto, já... Aconteceu antes... –respondeu Itachi com tristeza. Sasuke ergueu a sobrancelha, não conseguindo imaginar qualquer coisa que fizesse Menma machucar Naruto. -Quando eu recebi a notícia eu fui correndo saber o que tinha acontecido... Claro que eu já vi aqueles dois machucados, mas nunca daquele jeito... Foi horrível...

O irmão mais velho não o encarava, mas Sasuke conseguia ver o quanto aquilo ainda perturbava Itachi. Era evidente que aquele era um dos temas que seu irmão ainda não conseguia falar e Sasuke respeitava isso. Ele mesmo não saberia como reagir se visse Itachi numa cama de UTI por sua causa.

Sasuke suspirou, passando as mãos pelo cabelo.

-Por que esse cara 'tá atrás de mim? –ele perguntou encarando Itachi.

Mas Itachi apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente, depois se ajeitou melhor na cama, voltando a relaxar os ombros.

-Nós não sabemos. –foi à resposta sincera do mais velho. - O que eu sei é que ele já perseguia a nossa mãe antes da gente nascer. Foi assim que a nossa mãe conheceu meu pai, os dois foram casados por um tempo.

Urg, aquele era o tipo de informação desconcertante e Sasuke fez uma careta que fez Itachi rir um pouco. Era tão estranho imaginar a sua mãe com outra pessoa além de seu pai... Sasuke simplesmente preferia ignorar a existência do pai de Itachi.

-Por motivos óbvios, a relação não deu certo e ela se casou com o seu pai. –continuou Itachi em tom descontraído. -Quando ela teve filhos, a atenção de Madara se desviou para a gente. Ele tentou me sequestrar quando eu era bebê.

Isso chamou a atenção de Sasuke, que arregalou os olhos enquanto seu irmão permanecia com a expressão inalterada. Não fazia sentido, a pouco Itachi tinha dito que esse tal de Madara o queria, mas agora contava que também tentou sequestrar Itachi.

-Você? –perguntou Sasuke se sentindo confuso. -Então ele quer você também?

Itachi balançou a cabeça negativamente e Sasuke franziu o cenho.

-Não, ele quer você. –afirmou Itachi com firmeza, o olhando diretamente nos olhos. -Nós tivemos uma prova de que ele quer você há oito anos atrás. Você se lembra do Shisui?

Apesar de não entender o ponto, Sasuke concordou com a cabeça. Ele lembrava que Shisui era um primo dele por parte de pai, que estudava na escola de Itachi e que os dois viviam juntos. Hoje Sasuke até pensava que os dois eram íntimos demais para mera amizade, mas não comentou isso.

-Sim. –disse Sasuke, ainda sem entender o ponto. -Ele era o seu 'amigo', né?

Itachi balançou a cabeça em um gesto afirmativo, se curvando para que seus cotovelos descansassem sobre as pernas, novamente sem encará-lo.

-Ele morreu por minha causa e ele não foi o único. –respondeu Itachi tristemente. Sasuke se surpreendeu com isso. -A mãe dos meus irmãos também morreu por minha culpa, Menma ficou no hospital por meses... É por isso que Naruto me odeia.

Não era preciso ver o rosto de Itachi para que Sasuke soubesse o quanto o seu irmão se sentia desolado por isso e agora ele começava a entender um pouco mais da relação daqueles dois. Sasuke se sentia tão impotente diante do irmão agora, desejando falar alguma coisa para o outro se sentir menos triste, mas não podendo ajudar.

-Eu não queria que mais nada ruim acontecesse por minha culpa e que menos ainda que algo acontecesse com você e então...

-Você virou caçador.

Itachi assentiu, inspirando profundamente e voltando a controlar as expressões faciais.

-Foi. Eu não queria perder outra pessoa e eu sabia que Madara queria fazer algo horrível com você e com a mamãe, assim como ele fez algo horrível com o Shisui. –respondeu Itachi com firmeza, olhando em seus olhos. -Além disso... Eu me sinto responsável por isso. Queria fazer algo para compensar ele...

Dizendo isso, Itachi desviou o olhar, se ajeitando melhor na cama. Sasuke assentiu. Era a cara de Itachi pegar a culpa do mundo inteiro e encarar isso como sua responsabilidade. Mas seu irmão estava enganado com uma coisa.

-Não acho que ele odeia você. –disse Sasuke de repente e Itachi o encarou sem entender. -Ele se preocupa com você, o Naruto. Finge que não se importa, mas ele é um péssimo mentiroso. Acho que ele tem medo que você suma da vida dele...

O irmão o observou atentamente por muito tempo, enquanto a única coisa que fazia barulho na casa fosse à voz de Linda Perry ainda cantando What's up (essa música era interminável?) e os cachorros. Era à hora do jantar dos bichos. A voz de Naruto chamando cada um dos cães para dar a ração para eles logo soou e ao ouvir esse som, Itachi se virou para a janela e olhou para baixo.

Com passos suaves, Sasuke se aproximou da cama do irmão, olhando para baixo e vendo Naruto brincar na grama com Pongo. Ele revirou os olhos, a luz do dia Naruto era o primeiro a chamar Pongo de 'cachorro fedido' e agora estava rolando na grama com o bicho, fazendo carinho na barriga do animal

-Por que eu faria isso? -inquiriu Itachi, com um sorriso triste. -Ele é a minha luz...

Sasuke franziu o cenho e olhou para Itachi, mas o irmão não o encarou de volta. Era algo estranho de se dizer, mas, bem, talvez nem tanto. Ele conhecia bem Naruto e era difícil não associá-lo com um ponto de luz, daqueles que machucam seus olhos se você ficar olhando por tempo demais. Enquanto ele pensava nisso, Itachi começou a rir e depois lhe lançou um olhar astuto que o incomodou.

-Agora faz mais sentido porque você não queria ouvir aquela música naquele dia. –comentou Itachi com a voz macia. -Onde se conheceram?

Inspirando profundamente, Sasuke fechou a parte de metal da janela para que os dois pudessem dormir. Depois ligou o ar condicionado, ciente dos olhos de Itachi pregados em si e isso estava lhe irritando.

-Nós estudamos juntos no terceiro ano. –Sasuke respondeu com objetividade, desligando a luz do quarto e depois indo para a sua cama, sem encarar o irmão. -Eu não sabia que ele era seu irmão e bem, aconteceu.

-Por que não me disse que era um garoto? –inquiriu Itachi, mas Sasuke se deitou na cama, virado para o lado oposto ao do irmão mais velho.

-Você sabia como era o meu pai. –respondeu Sasuke, se deitando na cama e se ajeitando para dormir. –Eu não sabia como contar e, bem, acabou tudo mesmo. Não precisei me preocupar depois disso.

-Acabou tudo mesmo? –questionou Itachi em tom de provocação. –As marcas no seu pescoço não parecem um fim.

-Acabou, ok? –finalizou Sasuke fechando os olhos. –Eu não quero mais e nem ele. Fim de história.

-Sei...

-Não me venha com 'sei'. –resmungou Sasuke se virando para o lado de Itachi, embora não conseguisse ver nada. -Eu estou feliz que a gente tenha acabado e ele também 'tá?

Ele viu o irmão dar um suspiro cansado, enquanto também se ajeitava na cama. Sasuke pensava seriamente em pegar o despertador e tacar no irmão mais velho.

-Se você diz... –murmurou Itachi.

-Por que não resolve logo esse complexo de irmão com ele e para de me encher o saco? –provocou Sasuke com a voz mais ferina que podia, com os olhos fechados.

-Tão irritadinho... –provocou Itachi sem se abalar.

-Boa noite! –resmungou Sasuke.

-Você poderia...

-Cala a boca e dorme Itachi!

Com uma última risadinha, Itachi se virou para o lado e os dois foram dormir.

* * *

><p>Com quatro semanas na fazenda, Sasuke já estava se sentindo bem mais confiante com as lições de caçador e mais familiarizado com o trabalho no campo, apesar de ainda desprezar trabalhar com a matraca. Ele até mesmo conseguia balancear seus horários ao ponto de conseguir tirar um breve cochilo após o almoço!<p>

Se sentindo satisfeito consigo mesmo, Sasuke começou a descer as escadas, pronto para mais uma aula teórica sobre possessões, mas ele parou quando viu Kakashi sair do escritório com uma das pastas da fazenda.

-Não 'tá se esquecendo de nada? –Sasuke inquiriu.

O homem mais velho se virou em sua direção, mas o rosto estava parcialmente oculto pela máscara cirúrgica que parecia ser a fiel companheira de Kakashi.

-Desculpe Sasuke, hoje tenho que ir na associação. –disse Kakashi bondosamente. –Itachi vai cobrir essa aula por mim.

-Onde ele 'tá?

Kakashi deixou a pasta sobre a mesinha do telefone, segurando queixo com uma das mãos, aparentando estar pensativo, depois consultou o relógio de pulso. Sasuke terminou de descer as escadas.

-A essa hora Naruto já deve estar no campo... –murmurou Kakashi pensativo. Sasuke ergueu a sobrancelha. –Tente dar uma olhada na mangueira.

Depois disso, o celular de Kakashi tocou e o homem saiu pela porta da frente. Sasuke deu de ombros, sem entender a relação de onde Naruto estava com a localização de Itachi, mas fez o que Kakashi disse: ele foi até a grande mangueira.

A fazenda tinha várias árvores frutíferas, mas três plantas eram especiais porque o pai de Itachi as plantou em homenagem aos filhos. A árvore de Naruto era uma jabuticabeira frondosa que ficava ao lado da goiabeira de Menma, ambas perto do galpão onde guardavam o resultado da colheita. Por obvio, a árvore de Itachi era a tal mangueira, uma árvore enorme que ficava bem no meio do caminho da casa grande e o campo de algodão.

Naquela época do ano, a mangueira estava cheia de mangas pequenas e verdes, bem como cheia de flores. Não era difícil vê-la e Sasuke seguiu até lá, sentindo o sol quente queimar sua pele enquanto o vento forte soprava em seus ouvidos, trazendo o som de uma música que Sasuke não reconhecia.

Coisa do Naruto levar uma vitrolinha com música para o campo. Sasuke revirou os olhos, se aproximando mais da sombra da árvore, mas não vendo nenhum sinal do irmão mais velho.

Até olhar para cima.

Itachi estava sentando alguns galhos acima, aparentando estar perfeitamente relaxado e tinha um corvo na cabeça. Seu irmão olhava o horizonte de um modo sonhador, com um sorriso delicado no rosto. O corvo o percebeu e voou em sua direção, se equilibrando na sua cabeça e Itachi olhou para baixo, ficando com ares de riso enquanto ele olhava feio para o corvo.

-Kakashi mandou você me dar a aula hoje. –disse Sasuke, tentando afastar o corvo para longe. –Ele foi resolver algo da associação ou algo assim...

-Certo. –respondeu Itachi com simplicidade começando a descer da árvore.

Enquanto Itachi descia a árvore, Naruto começou a cantar o refrão da música alto o bastante para eles ouvirem dali e Sasuke se virou para ver o ex quase que totalmente camuflado entre os pés de algodão que começavam a ficar floridos.

-And if you hear me talking on the wind… You've got to understand. –entoava Naruto animadamente, checando as folhas das plantas e sem reparar que eles estavam ali perto. -We must remain... Perfect strangers!

Sasuke suspirou, todo mundo naquela casa só parecia ouvir rock. O corvo novamente voltou a posar sobre sua cabeça, o bicando seu cabelo de maneira irritante. Com um grunhido, Sasuke balançou a cabeça, mas nada do corvo sair.

-Dá pra mandar esse corvo estúpido parar de querer usar minha cabeça como ninho? –reclamou Sasuke com raiva, conseguindo tirar o corvo da cabeça, mas o animal ainda voava ao seu redor.

-Raven gosta de você. –respondeu Itachi em um tom divertido. –Ele não faz mal...

-Não sei se você ama ou odeia esses bichos... –Sasuke comentou com desprezo sabendo perfeitamente que 'Raven' era a tradução de 'corvo' para o inglês.

Itachi estava ao seu lado agora, dando um pequeno peteleco na sua testa. Raven ficou feliz em parar de bicar seu cabelo para repousar no ombro do seu irmão.

-Para de manha. –disse Itachi com a voz divertida. –Vamos?

Sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra, mesmo que estivesse bastante irritado, Sasuke seguiu o irmão mais velho até a casa grande.

* * *

><p>O relógio preguiçosamente marcava quatro horas da tarde e uma chuva rala caia, espalhando o cheiro de terra molhada que entrava pelas janelas da casa grande. Não importava o lugar, domingos eram sempre maçantes.<p>

Fazia quase dois meses que Sasuke morava com Itachi e algumas coisas mudaram consideravelmente em sua vida desde então. Suas mãos ganharam calos, sua pele ganhou um tom mais avermelhado pela exposição ao sol, ainda assim estes pareciam os melhores dias da sua vida, desde que seus pais morreram. Tudo porque agora olhar para Itachi não o deixava com raiva, na verdade, sua relação com o irmão a cada dia que passava parecia ficar mais e mais sólida.

Não era do jeito como era no passado, havia muita coisa que Itachi escondia ainda, mas estava melhorando e isso deixava Sasuke feliz. Ele e Naruto se evitavam como podiam e só falavam o essencial um com o outro, mas dava para lidar com isso tranquilamente. A cada pequeno ato do dia a dia fazia Sasuke aprender mais sobre o irmão e no que ele vivia, surpreendentemente, Sasuke conseguia se enxergar fazendo a mesma coisa. Havia algo de morbidamente curioso em saber sobre todas aquelas coisas sobrenaturais e ele se via cada vez mais interessado no assunto, embora Kakashi e Menma insistissem que a teoria era diferente da prática, que a prática não era nada bonita como o que estava no livro.

Mas Sasuke entendia isso. Ele foi a droga de um estudante de direito! Quer coisa mais discrepante do que a letra legal e a sua aplicação prática? Ainda assim, Kakashi e Menma pareciam receosos em deixá-lo participar de um dos serviços deles, algo que só o deixava frustrado.

Agora mesmo, Kakashi tinha saído com os gêmeos para averiguarem uma chamada do Kazekage, o chefe de polícia do submundo. Ele suspirou frustrado, fechando o livro sobre exorcismos que estava lendo. Foi então que ele percebeu a melodia suave que entrava pelas frestas do seu quarto e Sasuke sabia que era Itachi tocando o piano.

Sasuke sorriu para o teto do quarto. Ele tinha desafiado o irmão a aprender a tocar piano pouco antes de Itachi ir morar com o pai, Sasuke lembrava que ficou tão zangado com isso que até se esqueceu do desafio e jamais tinha passado por sua cabeça que o mais velho ainda se lembrasse disso. Pior, Itachi tocava piano tão bem que parecia um anjo.

Ele se levantou da cama e caminhou pelo corredor, até chegar na escada. Foi aí que ele franziu o cenho. Naruto devia ter ido com Kakashi, não estar sentado no comecinho da escada, com uma cara de idiota completo olhando Itachi tocar. Seu irmão parecia completamente alheio da plateia, já que estava de costas para Naruto e ainda tinha Cat, o gato, à sua frente.

Francamente, quem era o doido que deixava Itachi dar nome aos bichos? O corvo que era 'corvo', o gato que era 'gato', a tartaruga que era 'tartaruga', o pato, que era 'pato' ("devia se chamar 'Sasuke', né?" – tinha sugerido Menma). Pongo, Nina, Pingo (o porco) e Amaterasu (o cavalo) foram os únicos que escaparam da sina porque foram batizados pelo pai de Itachi.

Tomando cuidado para não fazer barulho e desconcentrar Itachi, Sasuke foi até o ex. Naruto estava com aquele sorriso imbecil que reservava apenas para as coisas que ele ficava totalmente encantado e, de fato, havia porque se encantar com o som que Itachi tocava. Sasuke não sabia que música era aquela, mas a melodia era tão suave e expressiva que não havia como resistir.

Naruto ficava tão idiota com aquela expressão que, sem nem perceber o que fazia, Sasuke se rendeu a um velho hábito: com o punho fechado, ele bateu no topo da cabeça loira do ex. Naruto engasgou baixinho, mas Itachi não pareceu ter notado, porque ainda continuava a tocar despreocupadamente. O ex o olhou com a expressão entre o irritado e o surpreso.

-O que você 'tá fazendo aqui? –cochichou Sasuke, enquanto Itachi tocava múltiplas teclas no piano com velocidade e imprimindo mais personalidade ao som. –Você não devia 'tá com os outros?

-NÃO É DA SUA CONTA! –berrou Naruto com raiva, o rosto ficando vermelho, mas Sasuke sabia muito bem que aquilo era vergonha.

Itachi parou de tocar, se virando para trás, aparentando estar confuso enquanto Naruto se levantava de onde estava sentado, correndo pelos degraus. Sasuke começou a rir para provocar o ex-namorado, que parou lhe lançando um olhar de pura ira.

-Se você queria ouvir, bastava ter ido pro sofá. –provocou Sasuke com arrogância, sabendo muito bem o quanto isso irritava Naruto. –Gatinho medroso.

-Ora seu...! –gritou Naruto dando dois passos em sua direção, com o punho fechado e intenção de lhe golpear.

-Naruto! –ralhou Itachi com o timbre sério.

Por um momento, Naruto mediu forças com Itachi e nesse momento Sasuke percebeu mais do que raiva na expressão do seu ex-namorado. Havia muito mais vergonha do que ira ali e isso não passou despercebido por ele, embora ainda fosse esquisito Naruto ficar daquele jeito. Por fim, em vez de partir para a briga, Naruto apenas lhe lançou um olhar furioso.

-Vá pro inferno de onde saiu, bastardo! –gritou Naruto, caminhando a passos pesados até o quarto e batendo a porta com um estrondo.

Alguns segundos se passaram, até Sasuke suspirar pesaroso. Coisas assim aconteciam vezes demais para ignorar. Naruto sempre observava Itachi quando este não prestava atenção e o inverso acontecia com frequência. Quando os dois estavam no mesmo lugar, Naruto sempre sabia o que dizer para deixar Itachi chateado e Itachi sabia como deixar Naruto zangado ou irritado em poucos segundos.

Era excruciante.

Só agora ele começava a entender porque todo mundo dizia que as coisas entre Itachi e Naruto eram 'complicadas'. A palavra, na verdade, não chegava a um décimo do que aquela situação realmente era.

-O que foi isso? –perguntou Itachi confuso.

Sasuke apenas deu de ombros, descendo as escadas, sob o olhar atento do irmão mais velho.

-Repete essa música de novo nii-san? –ele pediu com tranquilidade.

Itachi esperou mais alguns segundos pela resposta que nunca veio, depois de um suspiro pesaroso, o irmão voltou a tocar piano e a casa mergulhou nos doces acordes. Ninguém comentou uma palavra sobre o ocorrido.

* * *

><p><span>Itachi<span>

* * *

><p>Estava muito escuro para ele enxergar alguma coisa, Itachi mal conseguia ver a própria palma da mão na frente do seu rosto, mas não era como se ele conseguisse se importar com isso agora.<p>

Alguém beijava seu pescoço, raspando os dentes próximo ao seu maxilar, deixando um rastro de saliva morna na área. Uma mão calejada pressionava a sua ereção em movimentos de subida e descida lentos. Itachi respirou profundamente, fechando os olhos e sentindo beijos ao longo do seu tórax, indo em direção ao seu pênis ereto.

Uma arfada baixa escapuliu de seus lábios quando ele sentiu beijos estalados próximos à sua intimidade. As mãos calejadas acariciavam a parte interna das suas coxas com destreza, massageando a região e espalhando arrepios involuntários em seu corpo. A respiração morna ia de encontro ao seu pênis e Itachi mordeu o lábio inferior, quase enlouquecendo de expectativa.

Ele ouviu quando os lábios do seu amante se abriram em um estalo molhado, dando tempo apenas para Itachi prender a respiração, enquanto a boca morna e úmida abarcava a cabeça do seu membro, sugando gentilmente, depois fazendo uma pausa. Itachi expirou ruidosamente enquanto o outro repetia o processo com uma lentidão exasperante.

Dedos fortes seguravam suas coxas, impedindo-o de se movimentar e aumentar o contato. O outro liberou sua ereção com um ruído obsceno, passando a sugar apenas a cabeça do seu pênis, espalhando saliva na área e com isso fazendo uma sensação morna de prazer percorrer em seu corpo. Um gemido baixo, que Itachi mal reconhecia na sua voz, soou, enquanto o outro lambia a extensão do seu pênis e depois passava a sugar suas bolas, uma por vez, fazendo Itachi suspirar.

Em seguida, seu amante voltou a abocanhá-lo por completo, passando a segurar seus quadris. Itachi parou de segurar os lençóis para agarrar os cabelos macios e curtos do seu amante, que permitiu que Itachi guiasse o ritmo do boquete com um gemido abafado que...

_SHOT IN THE HEART! AND YOU'RE TO BLAME, DARLING_…!

Itachi abriu os olhos na mesma hora, completamente assustado, ouvindo Sasuke gritar assustado e se levantar da cama, mas acabando por pisar no lençol e cair no chão.

_YOU GIVE LOVE A BAD NAME!_

-PERDEU PLAYBOY EU JÁ 'TOU ACORDADO! –berrou Menma do lado de fora da casa e os latidos de Pongo e Lessie só confirmavam isso.

-Será que alguém pode desligar esse som? –Kakashi gritou da cozinha.

-Mas o que...? –perguntou Sasuke, completamente desorientado, se levantando do chão e limpando os olhos, enquanto Bon Jovi ainda tocava pela casa.

Itachi puxou o lençol até cobrir seu rosto, querendo se esconder do mundo pelas próximas duas semanas. Ele _odiava_ outubro! E tinha que ser depois do sonho que ele teve? Justo quando ia para a melhor parte! Lembrar do sonho imediatamente o fez recordar das sensações que sentiu... Era tão real... tão...

-MENMA VOCÊ 'TÁ MORTO! –gritou Naruto do banheiro.

-MAS QUE PORRA 'TÁ ACONTECENDO CARALHO! –urrou Sasuke completamente transtornado com os gritos. Itachi virou o rosto para encarar o irmão mais novo, mesmo com o lençol anuviando a sua vista, ele viu quando o joelho de Sasuke bateu na quina na cama. –PUTA QUE PARIU!

Bem, era uma surpresa bastante desagradável ver que seu irmãozinho mais novo ficava falante quando estava mal humorado. Sasuke massageava o joelho machucado, mas logo voltou a caminhar até a porta com passos pesados enquanto alguém corria escada a cima, fazendo mais barulho ainda. Itachi finalmente saiu da cama, se sentindo completamente esgotado mentalmente nos dois primeiros minutos do dia.

-MENMAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –rugiu Naruto com raiva, chutando a porta do banheiro.

O outro gêmeo começou a gargalhar, Sasuke que, até meio instante atrás, estava decidido a matar um tinha parado na porta e agora estava completamente estático e mudo. Com um suspiro pesaroso, Itachi finalmente foi até lá, vendo que agora Sasuke parecia estar se divertindo com alguma coisa, tanto quanto Menma que não parava de rir igual hiena. Itachi olhou para frente e... Ele piscou sem acreditar no que via.

Naruto estava com o cabelo roxo.

Mas não era só isso o pior, Naruto tinha saído do banheiro sem nem se dar ao trabalho de se enxugar ou colocar a toalha ao redor da cintura, o máximo que fazia para ocultar a sua evidente nudez era segurar a toalha branca, agora meio lilás, no meio das pernas. Por algum motivo, a boca de Itachi ficou seca e seus olhos não desgrudavam da figura do irmão.

Várias gotas de água em um tom ligeiramente arroxeado percorriam pelas linhas do tórax definido de Naruto, a cor fria contrastando solenemente com o bronzeado da pele do seu irmão. As coxas grossas e musculosas eram mais claras que o resto do corpo, mas não muito. Itachi piscou novamente e se concentrou em olhar somente para o rosto furioso de Naruto e para o cabelo violeta.

-E só isso? –brigou Naruto com raiva, lançando um olhar incrédulo para Menma, que ainda continuava a rir. –Só um pouco de vg no xampu?

-E que roxo é tão fashion! Achei que combinava com você! –respondeu Menma alegremente, dando as costas para Naruto e pulando alegremente até a escada. –Um a zero! Um a zero!

-Você não perde por esperar! –afirmou Naruto com a voz maliciosa e um sorriso zombeteiro perigoso no rosto. Foi então que Naruto reparou nele e em Sasuke. –O que é que foi, hein? Nunca viu um cara com cabelo roxo não, é?

-Nunca um com uma cara tão idiota quanto a sua. –respondeu Sasuke com ironia e divertimento, entrando no quarto.

Itachi permaneceu na porta, sem entender muito o quê se passava na cabeça do seu irmão, por parte de mãe, mais novo.

-Francamente Itachi, é por isso que nunca você faz sexo? –perguntou Naruto com a voz venenosa e ele se virou para encarar o outro irmão. –Por que você tem fetiche por quem tem cabelo roxo?

Por um milésimo de segundo, Itachi ficou _muito_ desconfortável com o que o mais novo disse, principalmente porque ele tinha bastante noção da ereção entre suas pernas. Mas, felizmente, Menma não o chamava de "príncipe do gelo" sem uma boa razão e ele conseguiu ocultar sua vergonha, fingindo desinteresse. Naruto bufou com raiva entrando no banheiro, não sem antes dar uma visão total do seu traseiro a Itachi. Não que ele quisesse olhar, mas era meio inevitável se alguém vira de costas e não está vestindo nada.

-Só tem louco nessa casa. –comentou Sasuke frustrado, arrumando a cama e Itachi inspirou profundamente para esvaziar sua mente sobre o ocorrido. –Como é que você aguenta?

Itachi explicou a Sasuke que as duas semanas que antecediam o aniversário dos gêmeos eram cheias de peças que Naruto e Menma aprontavam um para o outro, mas que acabavam perturbando qualquer um que convivia com os dois. Sasuke ficou completamente frustrado com isso, pensando que os gêmeos tinham a mentalidade de crianças de cinco anos o que, bem, Itachi não conseguia discordar.

Kakashi saiu cedo de casa, voltando somente na hora do almoço com notícias de um novo caso, mas não chegou a explicar os detalhes porque Naruto colocou mentos na coca-cola de Menma e isso fez um estrago na mesa da cozinha.

Ele e Sasuke acabaram comendo na sala, enquanto Kakashi fiscalizava o serviço dos gêmeos. Depois, Kakashi mandou fazer as malas, inclusive Sasuke, que parecia radiante por finalmente estar participando de um caso, embora Itachi pensasse que seu irmão ainda não estava pronto. Mas ele não teve tempo de retrucar essa decisão, eles iam viajar dali umas quatro horas no máximo.

Infelizmente as surpresas desagradáveis não acabaram por aí. Bastou eles entrarem na SD e Menma ligar o motor que outra lembrancinha de Naruto começou a tocar.

_I heard that you're settled down…_

-Adele? –perguntou Menma indignado, fazendo uma careta, desligando o rádio do carro, mas não adiantou nada, o rádio parecia ter vida própria porque voltou a ligar e a música continuou. Pior, a voz de Adele parecia vir _debaixo_ do assento do motorista. –Você não...? Porra, sacanagem velho...

Naruto começou a rir ao lado dele, ao ponto de começar a lacrimejar. O fio preto do fone de ouvido visível e em contraste com o cabelo violeta. Por mais baixinho que fosse, Itachi escutava a voz de Ozzy Ourbourne cantando "war pigs".

-Eu disse que você ia me pagar! –comentou Naruto bem humorado, lançando um sorriso maroto para o gêmeo que ostentava um bico irritado. –E dirija ou não vamos chegar no aeroporto a tempo!

-Será que vocês não podem entrar em uma trégua até chegarmos em Sirasota? –perguntou Kakashi bondosamente.

-NÃO! –responderam os gêmeos em tom resolutivo. Itachi revirou os olhos e Sasuke bufou indignado.

Depois de uma hora e meia ouvindo "someone like you", os ânimos não estavam lá muito bons, principalmente quando se chegava só meia hora antes do avião embarcar. Itachi olhou pelo aeroporto e viu uma cabeça rosa cumprimentar Kakashi, que entregou as chaves do carro; era de praxe os Senju cuidarem da fazenda quando eles viajavam.

Itachi acenou para a garota e Sakura lhe lançou um sorriso gentil, logo saindo do aeroporto. Ele teria avisado Menma, se os gêmeos não tivessem escolhido justamente aquele momento para brigar qual banda era melhor: Megadeth ou Metallica. Sasuke emitia uma aura assassina tão intensa que fez uma criancinha chorar no colo da mãe. O pior que o bebê, que no máximo devia ter dois anos, tinha ótimos pulmões.

Depois disso, Kakashi veio até eles e entregou a cada um deles um pequeno kit pessoal contendo documentos falsos, cartões de crédito, uma cópia do relatório da investigação feita pela polícia do submundo, um celular, uma garrafa de água benta, um sinalizador, uma arma carregada com cinco balas de sal grosso e uma lanterna. No kit de Sasuke havia uma máquina fotográfica semi-profissional que fez seu irmão erguer uma sobrancelha e Itachi riu: era bem evidente que Sasuke não sabia mexer naquilo. Todos guardaram o material dentro de suas bagagens de mão.

Kakashi avisou que o Kazekage planejou a missão e que eles tinham que ler o relatório durante o vôo. Em seguida, eles entraram por uma passagem restrita a funcionários da segurança do aeroporto, sendo escoltados pelo delegado da polícia federal em pessoa e em pouco tempo embarcaram na aeronave. Ele ficou com o lugar perto da janela, Sasuke com a poltrona perto do corredor e felizmente ninguém no meio.

O pobre Kakashi ficou entre os gêmeos que, temporariamente, ficaram quietos: nem Naruto, nem Menma gostavam de decolagens e aterrissagens. Menma começou a cantarolar "symphony of destruction" para se acalmar e, para provocar, Naruto começou a cantar "Seek and destroy"; seria uma longa viagem. Itachi começou a ler as instruções.

Ao que parecia, havia um vilarejo nas montanhas a oeste de Sirasota chamado Sirrah, há uns cinquenta anos se realizava um festival anual no mês de outubro, o que atribuiu ao lugar a fama de unir casais. Ocorre que para um lugar com fama de 'casamenteiro', os índices de crimes passionais brutais eram altos demais, bem como o resto da economia local parecia girar em torno de pontos de sexo. E no casamento gay, ao que parecia.

O relatório circunstanciado da polícia do submundo ainda apontava que a cidade provavelmente estava associada com a coroa de Asmodeus, até então perdida, sendo que a missão deles era recuperar o objeto e destruí-lo.

O Kazekage delimitou a atuação de cada um deles, incluindo Sasuke no plano. Itachi ficou frustrado com isso, porque provavelmente deveria ter dedo de Menma nisso tudo. O plano tinha três momentos: a) reconhecimento da área; b) estabelecimento da central de comando; e c) infiltração.

A primeira parte do plano foi designada para ele e Sasuke, os dois deveriam locar o Duster reservado em nome de Izuna Uchinaze e seguirem viagem até Sirrah. Lá eles se passariam por jornalista e um fotógrafo que foram designados a cobrir o evento. O objetivo era conhecer a cidade, avaliar quais as melhores chances do local onde a coroa poderia estar e averiguar a possibilidade de algum inimigo. Itachi suspirou um pouco mais aliviado: não era uma tarefa perigosa e ele poderia vigiar Sasuke, assim podendo protegê-lo melhor.

A segunda fase do plano cabia a Kakashi que deveria atuar na central de comandos. Kakashi deveria pegar uma minivã que o levaria até Sirius, o município ao pé da serra onde ficava Sirrah, e montar base em uma casa no subúrbio do lugar. Lá ele iria dirigir a missão, correlacionar as informações colhidas por Itachi e Sasuke para direcionar os demais membros da equipe e repassar as informações ao Kazekage. Kakashi também deveria preparar o terreno para a purificação do objeto. Naruto e Menma ajudariam nessa fase ao se deslocarem de Sirasota até o distrito de Aldebaran para pegarem o material de purificação e mais armamentos.

A terceira fase também devia ser realizada pelos gêmeos que se infiltrariam no evento como seguranças para terem maior acesso aos objetos de culto, consequentemente à coroa. Itachi e Sasuke deveriam dar apoio aos dois, caso aparecesse algum imprevisto como um inimigo inesperado ou simplesmente as pessoas da cidade empatando a missão.

Todos tinham uma semana para realizarem suas atribuições. Também deveriam fingir que eram desconhecidos tão logo a aeronave chegasse em Sirasota, o contato deveria ser exclusivamente via mensagem de texto. Itachi se certificou que Sasuke leu o conteúdo programático e então se permitiu tirar um cochilo no avião, sabendo que isso seria precioso.

* * *

><p>-Só você vai dirigir o carro? –perguntou a atendente bonitinha da locadora.<p>

Itachi assentiu com um gesto positivo da cabeça e a mulher anotou alguma coisa no computador. Eles ainda estavam dentro do complexo de desembarque, Sasuke era o responsável por pegar a única mala que eles tinham trazido, mas bem: seria mais estranho viajar se mala alguma.

-Você tem algum passageiro? –ela perguntou com a voz esperançosa.

-Sim. –Itachi respondeu com educação, vendo o rosto da mulher ficar tristonho com sua resposta. -Meu irmão.

Novamente a mulher digitou alguma coisa no computador e Itachi esperou pacientemente o questionário infinito terminar. Eram oito horas da noite, de Sirassota até Sirrah eram quatro horas, daí se saíssem muito tarde do aeroporto, só conseguiriam se hospedar em motéis. Nada contra motéis, mas era bem chato dormir num local que volta e meia você acordava com um cara gritando porque tinha gozado. Para alguém que tinha sono leve como ele, motéis eram um inferno.

-Destino? –a atendente perguntou outra vez.

-Sirrah.

-Oh... _oh_. –murmurou a atendente surpresa, sem nem mesmo digitar a resposta no computador.

"_E lá vamos nós..."_ pensou Itachi se controlando para não revirar os olhos com a típica confusão que a maior parte das pessoas tinha a seu respeito e de seus irmãos.

-Nii-san! –chamou Sasuke, trazendo a mala. –Terminou por aqui?

-Eh...? Ah que bom! São irmãos mesmo! –comentou a atendente aparentando estar satisfeita, olhando de Sasuke para ele. Sasuke lançou um olhar petulante à mulher. –Sempre dizem que são 'irmãos' sabem? Aí vão pra Sirrah e viram maridos! Maridos!

Itachi conseguia escutar os neurônios de Sasuke trabalhando para tentar entender o que a mulher disse, mas não conseguindo compreender. Agora ele entendia um pouco mais porque Menma o chamava de 'meu amor' todas as vezes que pensavam que ele namorava Naruto ou Menma. Ou os dois.

-Seu documento, meu amor. –pediu a atendente, sendo muito mais solícita agora. –Indra, né?

E finalmente Sasuke entendeu o que a mulher quis dizer, fazendo uma leve careta, antes de assentir com a cabeça e terminar de responder o formulário.

-Só agora? –Itachi perguntou, cutucando o centro da testa do irmão mais novo com o dedo indicador e o médio.

-Isso é tão infantil. –resmungou Sasuke mal-humorado, batendo na sua mão.

Após assinarem o seguro, a atendente os direcionou até a entrada do aeroporto onde outro funcionário da empresa de locação de veículos os esperava para lhes guiar até o Duster. Itachi não teve problemas em achar e dirigir o carro até a saída da cidade, o rádio tocando algo diferente de Adele, mas mesmo Sasuke lhe lançou um olhar frustrado quando ele escolheu uma rádio de rock.

Os dois não conversaram muito enquanto ele dirigia, Itachi não gostava de perder a atenção na rodovia, onde volta e meia aparecia aquelas carretas. Na família ele era considerado como o 'condutor mais lento', embora ele preferisse ser tachado de 'cuidadoso'. Menma era o motorista habitual porque seguia as normas de trânsito, sem ser 'uma completa lesma automotiva', palavras carinhosas que Naruto usava para defini-lo é claro. Kakashi era um condutor rápido, mas era barbeiro, era simplesmente desesperador estar no banco do passageiro. Naruto era quem dirigia defensivamente e a melhor opção para fugas. Felizmente, Sasuke não sabia dirigir e nem tinha CNH.

Boas horas se passaram enquanto ele dirigia. O asfalto era bom e a rodovia era iluminada, quando começaram a subir a serra, não havia nenhum outro veículo na pista. Sasuke começou a dormir e Itachi sentiu um pouco de inveja do irmão. Contudo, ele diminuiu o som e tentou não ficar muito irritado porque o ar rarefeito alterava sua audição.

O irmão mais novo acordou de um breve cochilo quando eles atravessaram o arco de boas vindas de Sirrah e o enorme pomar de macieiras, naquela hora com um aspecto macabro, surgir a direita. Depois de um tempo, tudo o que eles podiam ver eram as macieiras e a rodovia.

Na quarta curva o som do rádio começou a dar interferência. Itachi ergueu a sobrancelha, achando estranho e depois percebeu que as luzes dos postes começaram a tremeluzirem. Um sinal de alerta correu em suas veias quando ele reconheceu os sinais e a julgar pela expressão espantada de Sasuke, o irmão também percebeu.

-Sasuke, pegue as armas. –Itachi mandou. Pelo canto do olho, ele observou Sasuke lhe olhar meio desnorteado. –Rápido!

A voz de Chubby Cheker começou a ficar ainda mais entrecortada, a estática ficando ainda mais insuportável e Itachi estava vendo a hora de tudo o que iluminar a pista serem os faróis do carro. Sasuke tinha desafivelado o cinto de segurança e puxado as mochilas que eles tinham jogado no banco de trás. Itachi apertou o botão das janelas do carro, reduzindo a velocidade enquanto fazia a quinta curva seguida.

-Aqui! –disse Sasuke com a voz animada. –Está acontecendo alguma coisa, né?

Itachi apenas assentiu, aproveitando a distância do volante e das suas pernas para dirigir o trecho mais reto da rodovia com o joelho, enquanto destravava a arma. Sasuke fazia o mesmo ao seu lado. Ao terminar a quinta curva, a música do rádio parou. O clima da serra era naturalmente mais frio do que o de Sirasota, não servia muito de indicativo para qualquer coisa que ele conhecesse, mas precisavam estar alertas.

-Fique com a arma na mão... –disse Itachi em tom sério.

Sasuke assentiu. Com cuidado, Itachi ainda dirigia pela pista no escuro total. Apenas os faróis do carro iluminavam a pista e tudo estava mortalmente silencioso, sem animais fazendo barulho, sem qualquer sinal de vida humana, apenas macieiras e a rodovia. Itachi estava totalmente concentrado na pista e nos arredores, volta e meia olhando pelo retrovisor, esperando ver alguma coisa.

Mas não havia nada, só aquela certeza de que algo iria acontecer. Ele engoliu um seco, se concentrando em tudo ao seu redor para não deixar que as emoções o atrapalhassem naquilo. Sasuke precisava ser protegido, era a primeira vez do irmão nisso e era simplesmente errado. Havia algo errado ali. Se era apenas para pegar um objeto, se existisse qualquer coisa o protegendo não estaria _ali_, naquele minuto. Havia algo que eles não sabiam ali, algo _muito_ errado e Itachi conseguia sentir isso.

Suas respirações formavam fumaça e Itachi sentia que estava perto, muito perto de acontecer algo. Apesar da vontade de acelerar, Itachi reduziu ainda mais a velocidade. Há uns quinze metros na sua frente, havia uma estrutura, parecia uma casa ou um templo, Itachi estava certo de que havia alguma coisa lá... As enormes portas de metal vermelho estavam abertas, como se convidando algum visitante desavisado a entrar lá dentro... Por um instante, ele jurava ter visto um homem com uma corcunda na frente do templo. Itachi estreitou a visão, tentando ter certeza.

Mas, de repente, ele não conseguiu enxergar mais nada, todas as luzes se ascenderam na mesma hora em clarões ofuscantes. Itachi, por instinto, pisou no acelerador e ao perceber isso ele se forçou a olhar pela frente, enquanto a rádio voltava a funcionar num volume além do que estava regulado e uma voz visceral, feita de estática urrar pelas caixas de som: _NÃO VÃO ESCAPAR! _

-CUIDADO! –gritou Sasuke com alarde.

Um homem saiu dos campos de macieira e invadiu a rodovia, ficando bem em frente ao carro. Itachi pisou no freio na hora, mas o carro não queria parar. O pneu do Duster começou a cantar no asfalto, as luzes todas voltavam a piscar.

-SOCORRO! –pediu o homem com um olhar desesperado. –Por favor...!

"_Não vai dar..."_ pensou Itachi com desespero quando viu que o carro ia atingir o homem, que chorava pedindo ajuda. "_Não vai dar...!"._

* * *

><p><strong>Resposta ao review<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ktsune Lyra<strong>

oi oi oi

e sim, eu sei. Sasunaru/Narusasu é o seu otp e a cena do capítulo passado rasgou os dois de tantas formas que chegou a ser doloroso ahuahuahauhauhauhauhauaha Mas vc passou pela prova de fogo! Considere-se uma vitoriosa yay

E o Sasuke tem um atestado de idiota, é normal ele ser idiota, deve ser patológico -q

Mas sério, Sasuke tem suas motivações para ser assim :/

Thank you pelo elogio, não sei se mereço tanto, mas eu me esforço para ser uma escritora melhor ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Autora<strong>

* * *

><p>Então é isso pessoal. Capítulo um pouco maior, é, parece que eu não consigo manter minhas promessas de deixar isso aqui em torno de 8 mil palavras -.- Mas vou tentar deixar isso de 8 a 10 mil ok? Pra não ficar muito maçante -.-'<p>

Não prometo cap pra segunda, como eu disse: menos tempo pra escrever. Vou me esforçar through.

Gentem, me digam o que estão achando da fic! Tou vendo vocês tão mornos com ela, tá muito maçante, é? ._.' Caramba, aqui no ffnet tem várias visualizações e só a minha beta comenta. Poxa, eu não mordo não viu?


End file.
